


Of Swift Wings and Hellfire

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Instincts, Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi Being An Asshole (My Hero Academia), Dabi has a monster form and he fucks Hawks with it, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is an asshole but he cares, Dabi is cursed, Dabi is kinda a Wolf Demon, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Endeavor is a bad dad, Fantasy AU, Forced Marriage, Hawks has a penis and a vagina, Hawks has bird instincts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Takami Keigo | Hawks, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic-Users, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Shigaraki is a Moth Demon, Spinner is Half-Dragon/Dragonspawn, Springtime makes the birds horny, Takami Keigo | Hawks Acts Like a Bird, Teratophilia, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), hawks is a harpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: When captured and brought before the throne of the Hellfire Prince, Dabi, Hawks believed himself to be as good as dead.However, things are never as they seem and Hawks finds himself discovering a lot about his new "master" as he tries to find his "freedom."
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Fuyumi/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Unrequited EndHawks, Unrequited/One-Sided Love
Comments: 52
Kudos: 372





	1. A Bird in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Oops here we go. 
> 
> A Fantasy AU based off of many, many others.
> 
> I will update the tags as the fic goes on with new characters and such.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought before the Hellfire Prince, Hawks believes himself to be good as dead.
> 
> However, the Prince has other ideas.

"Let me go, assholes!"

Hawks struggled against the chains as he was dragged behind two armoured guards, screeching and hissing as he was dragged in front of the throne.

He felt so exposed, the magic flowing through the chains erasing his spell to look more human. His talons clicked across the ground, scraping across the dark stone floor. His wings fluffed up, but he couldn't fly with the metal weighing them down.

One of the bastards had even plucked one of his rainbow tail feathers. A "trophy" as they called it.

The harpy would've sliced their throat, if the magic in the chains hadn't blocked all of his own innate abilities. God, he hated this so much.

He should have known not to chase after that infernal imp into the barren lands, no matter how hard she had taunted him.

As he grumbled to himself about it, that same imp scampered past him, her little tail flicking as she leapt up the steps to the throne only to perch upon the back of it, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Golden, cat-like eyes were fixed on the harpy as a fanged grin graced her youthful face.

"Oh~ Looks like the birdie got caught after all!" The imp's voice was cheerful as she clapped her hands. "I deserve a reward for helping catch the King's pet bird~"

A deep, low growl left the dark figure who was sat on the throne, clawed gauntlets gripping at the arms of the throne.

"You brought us trouble, more like," The figure responded raspily, azure flames flickering from his arms briefly before they went out. He raised a hand, beckoning the guards to drag the struggling harpy closer. "Let's just see how our "guest" is going to be."

Hawks froze up as soon as he locked eyes with the man on the throne.

The figure on the throne had black sclera, which only served to make glowing turquoise irises stand out even more. A single bat-like wing was tattered and torn, a long tail covered in burns and fur. The long fur on the end of the tail didn't seem to match this man's aesthetic, white as snow.

Cruel grin was twisted on scarred face as he tilted his head, white fangs clear on show. The man tilted his head and Hawks noticed that one of his horns was broken, leaving a jagged edge.

"What's the matter, little bird?" The man laughed harshly, causing Hawks to flinch and attempt to cover his face, but the chained prevented him from moving. This only seemed to amuse the man more.

He stood up, blackened fur cloak dragging along the ground. Underneath that, the man wore rather tight leather pants, with some impressive armoured boots and gauntlets, made out of a dark metal with some gold edges.

The more avian part of his brain was instantly intrigued, even more so as he noticed the gold piercings on the man's face, ears and even on his nipples, which were so clearly exposed whilst the man remained shirtless.

He was broken out of his thoughts as his face was gripped roughly, the claws on the gauntlet digging into his face slightly.

"This is the King's ferocious pet bird? How pathetic..."

Hawks snarled at the man, trying to pull back but the grip was tight on his face. His attempts to struggle were regarded with amusement by the man.

No, not a man...

This was the Hellfire Prince, the one who'd laid his claim to the barren wastelands along with other demons.

Dabi.

Hawks spat at him, trying again to release himself from the annoying chains.

The grip on his face tightened as Dabi growled at him, the sound sending chills right down Hawks' spine. He was sure he was going to die here, this was the worst place any servant of the Flame King could be!

"Oh, little bird... are you scared?" He taunted, leaning in close, grinning as his eyes narrowed. 

"If you're gonna kill me... don't fucking tease," Hawks hissed, but his voice was shaking and his eyes were wide. Oh, by the gods, he really was going to die today.

"Who said anything about killing you? You're a male harpy, a rarity..." Dabi's tone dropped to a low purr, a sadistic gleam in his eye as he watched Hawks flinch. "Plus, those tail feathers of yours... you're not just some common bird bitch, are you?"

Hawks stiffened up, his tail feathers shaking. Everyone always said that of him, how his tail marked him as special, but...

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"Oh? You don't know what your own tail means?" Dabi laughed, letting go of the harpy before tracing a finger over his cheek. "Oh, I forgot. The King's pet bird was never raised by his own kind. How sad for you..."

"What are you talking about?!" Hawks was annoyed at how the man taunted him.

Dabi just smirked.

"You'll have plenty of time to figure that out for yourself, little bird."

"My name's Hawks!"

"Tsk, don't speak too rudely to your new master~" Dabi grabbed the harpy by the throat, his touch burning. 

Hawks screeched and tried to pull back, but Dabi kept hold of Hawks, his other hand glowing with blue and black as he traced a symbol over Hawks' heart.

Once he'd completed that, he let the avian go, making the chains disappear. Hawks fell to his knees, panic overtaking him as he placed a hand over his chest. The symbol had disappeared, not a single trace left... but Hawks felt like something was wrong.

"What... what did you do to me...?" Hawks fell to his knees, wings fluffed up as he looked up at Dabi.

Dabi just smirked, gently lifting Hawks chin up as he leant down.

"Until I decide otherwise, you are linked to me. I will be able to summon you whenever I desire, as well as knowing where you are. I'm surprised your precious Flame King hasn't tried this on you..."

"What?! I... no! I can't, if the King finds out-"

"You belong to me now, little bird. You don't need to worry about the King. Just do as I tell you and no harm will come to you... Toga."

"Yeah?" The young imp came rushing to Dabi's side, eagerly smiling. 

"Tell Compress and Magne to sort out one of the guest rooms for our new friend," Dabi drawled, tail brushing under Hawks' chin as he went back towards his throne. Hawks shuddered at the feeling of fur on his face, nose wrinkled.

"Ohh, okay!" Himiko nodded.

"And you take the bird to Twice, he's gonna need some clothing if he decides he wants to use his human disguise."

"Right! Okay~"

"Don't try and bite him along the way, I will know about it."

"Aww, not even a little nibble?" Himiko pouted slightly.

"No, Toga."

Dabi stared sternly at the girl before taking his seat at the throne.

"Aww, fiiiine. C'mon birdie~" Himiko helped Hawks stand up, before taking his hand, a little forcefully. "Let's go get you dressed up~"

Hawks was in shock, glancing back towards the Prince. His cold glare made him hesitant to resist, so he let Toga drag him along.

The King was so going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some links to my doodles which are the image references for Hawks and Dabi in this fic!
> 
> Harpy Hawks: https://twitter.com/SecretiveTalons/status/1348019565847060482
> 
> Cursed Prince Dabi: https://twitter.com/SecretiveTalons/status/1350265254807220228


	2. The King's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Shoto tries to ease the Flame King's worries.
> 
> Meanwhile, Hawks is getting dressed up for the Hellfire Prince.

The servants were rushing around in a panic.

Shoto reached out to help a panicked young man who'd stumbled and fell with an armful of laundry that needed to be brought to the laundry rooms.

As he handed over the sheets, the shy servant thanked him before running off.

The red-and-white haired boy sighed softly after the poor boy ran off. He knew why the servants were so nervous and why the air felt heavy with tension.

Shoto walked towards the throne room, taking a deep breath before throwing open the doors.

A young, white-haired man was arguing with the red-headed King, who's expression was dark as flames sprung to life over his shoulders.

Both men turned to the boy.

"Shoto."

"What happened, Father?" The familial word felt almost bitter in his tongue, but Shoto wanted to try and ease the tensions. He knew what his father was like when enraged. This was a habit he'd picked up from Fuyumi, but the Princess was busy with her studies.

Plus, it helped that as the heir apparent, Shoto was the clear favourite by his father's standards.

The King sighed loudly, waving a hand to dismiss the white-haired man.

"You can go, Natsuo."

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving Shoto alone," The boy puffed out his chest, glaring at the man.

Shoto placed a hand on Natsuo's shoulder.

"It's alright, Natsuo. Your tutor's looking for you," The boy responded softly. "She won't be happy about you being late."

Although he was hesitant, Natsuo glared once more at Endeavor before running off.

Endeavor sat back down on his throne. Shoto was quiet for a few moments before approaching the throne, leaning against one of the pillars.

"Are you still mad about Hawks leaving the castle?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

"He wasn't mean to be out hunting without one of us present," Endeavor grumbled, turquoise eyes narrowed. "And he hasn't returned, despite it being sundown."

Shoto wanted to reply that Hawks was his own being and that Enji couldn't push the harpy around like he did to mother, but with the King's current temper, Shoto chose not to speak up.

"Maybe he got distracted? You're always saying that his "birdbrain is obsessed with shiny objects", right?"

That received a grumble from Enji.

"Something is wrong," The King stated. "Hawks doesn't like to be out during the darkness, especially not with the recent attacks from those in the wastelands..."

"Huh..." Shoto looked mildly concerned. "Well, he's sure to come back. You did practically raise him..." He wondered if Hawks really would fly away for good. It wouldn't surprise him, even as loyal as the harpy was to the King.

"I hope that he will. I spent too much money on that damn bird to let him fly away into the wilds."

Shoto frowned slightly at that, but said nothing about it. He didn't want to start a fight and make Fuyumi more worried.

"Am I dismissed?" He asked softly.

Enji waved his hand.

"Dismissed, Shoto. You may leave."

* * *

"Jiiiiiin~ We have a new friend to play with!" Himiko burst into the room.

The man looked up. He was wearing a cloth mask and the familiar plain attire that the servants he'd passed by seemed to wear.

"Wow, it's been a while since Dabi took in someone new. **He has no taste in prisoners, like seriously.** "

Hawks was confused at the way the man talked, remaining silent. He was still nervous, being bound to the dangerous Hellfire Prince and then surrounded by a bunch of people who seemed to just have new filter.

"He's the King's pet birdie~ I helped catch him!" The girl grinned, hopping up and down, tail wagging. "And the Prince said we gotta dress him up!"

"Awesome! It's been a while since we helped kit someone out. **Ugh, not this bullshit again.** "

Twice whipped out his measuring tape, casually splitting into two people to make it easier.

Hawks blushed faintly as he felt the hands over him, taking measurements from the harpy very carefully.

Toga gasped as she had an idea.

"Hey, hey Jin. You know how our Prince is meeting with the Deathmoth tonight over dinner?"

Hawks glanced to her in confusion, not trusting that smile. Jin seemed to perk up as Toga spoke.

"Yeah? **God I hate moths...** "

Himiko smiled brightly, clapping her hands.

"Let's make the birdie act as the main entertainment!"

"What...?" Hawks just slowly blinked, wings fluffed up.

"Great idea! **Stupid, I hate it!** " Jin was already looking for fabrics and adornments.

"Entertainment?" The harpy looked to Toga.

"Yeah! If you dance real pretty and are all dressed up, then you can impress the Prince and he'll maybe be nicer to you~" She twirled around.

"But-"

"Trust me! You're already trained for dancing, right? That stupid King must have had you trained to entertain~"

Hawks sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but-"

"You should do it! **Don't do it.** "

Toga held Hawks' hands, looking up with such a bright grin.

"You can do it~ And then you'll be part of the gang and it'll be soooo much fun~!"

Hawks wondered if he even had a choice.

"Do as you will, just don't make me look stupid... please?"

"You'll look fine, don't worry. **You already look stupid, dumb bird~** "

"Don't worry~ With Jin sorting out your clothes, I can get Big Sis to do your makeup and hair... and then you'll be so pretty and he'll looooove it~"

Hawks sighed again, before letting himself be dragged into whatever he was being prepared for.

God, he really couldn't escape this, could he?

"Fine, let's just do this."


	3. Turquoise and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dressed up by the Hellfire Prince's servants, Hawks must present himself in front of the Prince and the Deathmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be intended as birthday gift for Dabi. He sure will enjoy it~
> 
> But also, sexy Hawks being a beautiful bird who does his dance.

"This... is a little exposed. I might as well have gone naked..."

Hawks looked down at the turquoise silk draped over his body, his modesty barely covered by it. It was accentuated by the gold bangles on his arms and legs, along with the gold choker at his neck, glinting in the light.

"You'll be fiiiiine, and we covered the important parts~" Toga giggled, watching as Magne added the gold accents to the makeup she'd painted on the harpy's face.

"Look at you, honey, you're gorgeous~" The red-haired woman cooed, gently holding Hawks by the chin. "And you got a perfect little body, why not show it off?"

The harpy blushed faintly at the compliments, wings fluffed up. 

"All I gotta do is dance and then I can go to bed, right?" Hawks was so tired, he hadn't slept since before he left the Flame King's castle to go out and explore.

"Yeah, you'll do fine! **I bet you'll suck~** " Jin chimed in with a thumbs up. "We made sure that you'll shine! **You look like trash.** "

Hawks just chuckled at the man's words, but he had been surprised at how friendly Dabi's servants had been, at least the ones he'd met.

Back at the castle, most of the other servants gossiped when they thought he didn't hear, or treated him like he was some kind of homewrecker because the King let him get away with stuff and treated him kindly.

He... actually felt comfortable with these people, as weird as they were.

That was so weird.

* * *

"God, you get dustier every time you come bother me, Shigaraki."

Dabi stood as the Deathmoth entered his halls, glowing turquoise eyes narrowed as he regarded the moth-like demon, and the reptilian man walking beside him.

After dismissing Toga and the new bird, he'd managed to dress himself up, a loose white shirt over his scarred chest, paired with loose black breeches.

He kept his usual armoured boots, but he had replaced the gauntlets with golden cuffs around his wrists, sharp nails painted black. A rather regal black and gold coat was thrown over the outfit, sleeves cut off to expose the flowing sleeves of his shirt. 

Dabi had even adorned his intact horn with golden chains.

"And you think you're some kind of big time royal, despite looking like a weird scarecrow," The moth demon responded. His own attire was monochrome, silk robes of silver and dark grey. His second pair of arms were hidden within the silk, he rarely needed them. Fluffy grey antennae twitched as his monochrome wings flared out, the patterning resembling skulls on the upper wings.

Dabi just laughed harshly.

"I own almost half of the wastelands, Shigaraki. I'm just being modest when calling myself a Prince~"

"You stole that land, you're lucky that you and I are such close allies," Shigaraki huffed at that, fluffing up the fur that naturally grew on his chest and neck, a poof of fur that matched his messy snowy strands.

"Not my fault you "scary demons" failed to face up to that stupid crow. I just did what I had to do," Dabi snorted, turning to lead them towards the dining halls.

The green-scaled man glared at Dabi, clawed hand moving to the sword at his back. Despite his companion's elegant attire, he'd chosen dark iron armour over his chest and legs, leaving his arms bare, save for the gauntlets. His pink hair bristled and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Even if you have the lands," He growled at Dabi. "Don't you forget that you're just a cursed being. Lord Deathmoth still outranks you in power."

"Hold your weapon, Spinner," The moth placed a hand on his companion's arm, ensuring his pinky finger was lifted up. "As annoying as he is, Dabi is our friend and ally. Once we destroy the Fire Kingdom, he can give us aid when fighting the Kingdom of the Sun and their insufferable King."

Spinner growled, tail swishing as he put his sword back, hands going to his sides.

"Wise move, Dragonspawn. My fires would consume you before you could even move," Dabi drawled, grinning smugly.

"Don't antagonise my companion, Dabi. He's right about my power, though I'd rather you stay alive," Shigaraki rolled his eyes. How insufferable.

As the three entered the dining halls, servants rushed to seat them.

"It is good to see you, Lord Deathmoth, Sir Spinner~" A man in a smiling mask greeted them, rolling turquoise marbles between his fingers. "I do hope you enjoy the entertainment with your meal."

The two guests greeted the masked man, before he stood next to Dabi.

"Shouldn't you be preparing, Compress?" Dabi raised an eye suspiciously, ear twitching.

"Ah, unfortunately I will have to entrance you and our esteemed guests with my illusions and trickery another day, my Prince. There's been some last-minute... changes to the show~"

"What...?"

Compress laughed heartily, hand over Dabi's shoulder.

"Jin and Toga have assured me that you will thoroughly enjoy this show," He murmured. "And I am curious to see how our new acquisition will fare in this duty."

Dabi choked on the wine he'd been sipping, glaring up at Compress.

"Does he even know how to entertain?"

"If he truly is the King's pet that we caught, then surely he was trained for it," The magician may have been winking behind his mask, but Dabi wouldn't know for sure.

He drank the rest of his wine, sighing deeply.

* * *

Hawks was ready, makeup and outfit perfect.

The three helping him would step back and let Compress take over in bringing Hawks to the stage.

He tried not to tremble too much, but his feathers rustled and his tail feathers quivered as he followed the masked man through the halls to the dining hall.

"Don't be so nervous, our guests are less fussy than the King would be. Just dance to the music and it will go well," He assured the harpy, lifting his mask up just enough to give him a smile.

"Okay, gotcha..." Hawks nodded, smiling nervously. He just had to remember his training, how to dance and look perfect and elegant whilst doing so.

As they entered the halls, Hawks was amazed at how big it was, before looking at his audience.

"What the hell...?" He hid behind Compress. "That's the Lord Deathmoth... like, for real..."

"He won't harm you, you're under the Hellfire Prince's protection now."

Compress gently placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the stage.

Hawks kept his gaze fixed on the floor, wings fluffed up before he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"You actually captured the King's little pet bird?" Shigaraki glanced to Dabi, who was staring at the avian male intently, eyes glowing faintly. 

"Yeah. It's Hawks. King didn't even bother to put a claim on him, so he's bound to my services now."

As he expected, his servants had made him up so prettily. He couldn't help but drag his gaze over every inch of the tanned, freckled skin and golden feathers.

Hawks hadn't used his human form yet, he noted. That was good, those rainbow tail feathers only added to the display and he could imagine how they'd look as the harpy danced...

Compress stepped aside with the band, conducting with flair as the music started, a sultry tune with rhythm.

The music was something Hawks could dance to. Hawks started to sway his hips in time with the music, feathers ruffling in what he hoped would be an appealing way as he warmed up.

Swaying along to the beat, he was very delicate with each step, swaying and turning. A little bit of a slow start, but as the music began to pick up, he hopped into the air just enough to get his feet off the ground, flaring out his wings and arms as his tail feathers fanned out.

Moving whilst airborne was much easier for the harpy as he danced, twirling and flipping as he wiggled his tail feathers.

With the music in the room, he would dance to the beat mid-air with elegant movement, giving a smile to his audience.

He locked eyes with Dabi, noting how the man shifted in his seat, how his pupils dilated and a faint pink blush tinted his cheeks.

Hawks landed on the ground, arms raised as his tail feathers fanned out like a peacock's, colours and vibrancy on show.

Lifting up his wings and arms gracefully, he circled his hips, shimmying his feathers as he turned to parade himself as the music finally faded.

When the performance had ended, he was panting softly, tail feathers lowering as he took a bow. He glanced up as he stood up straight, noting the disinterest in Shigaraki's gaze and the amazement in Spinner's.

Glancing to Dabi, his cheeks were flushed with pink as he noticed that the Hellfire Prince still kept that intense gaze on him.

He took one final bow before he was led away by Compress to the room that had been laid out for him.

* * *

Hawks' room was lavishly decorated with red and gold, as if to compliment his wings and aesthetic. He instantly noted the blankets, touching them to see if they'd make for a good nest.

God, he was so ready to sleep, making a quick nest before settling down within it.

A knock at his door made him jolt out of his sleepy daze, but he felt too tired to get out of his nice nest and open the door.

"Just come in! It's unlocked..." Hawks stifled a yawn as the door creaked open.

"Oh? So you do still have the instinct nest, little bird?"

Hawks froze as the raspy, low voice came to him and he stared up as he saw the Prince staring back at him with an amused smirk.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt such a pretty little thing~" Dabi purred as he sat on the bed next to the nest. "I just wanted to give you a personal order before you rest."

A scarred hand reached out to cup Hawks' cheek. Hawks froze up, confused at how gentle the man was, compared to the earlier touches Dabi had given on their first encounter.

"Meet me in my chambers when you awaken, okay?" Dabi stroked over Hawks' soft cheek before lowering his hand and getting up. He headed to the door, pausing before glancing behind.

"Rest well, pretty bird~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write dance scenes aaaaaa.
> 
> A quick note on the species of the "demons" who are involved in this chapter. Dabi not included because he's actually a human cursed into a monstrous/demonic form.
> 
> Shigaraki- Powerful moth demon, titled Deathmoth. Anything he touches with all five fingers will decay.
> 
> Spinner- Dragonborn, a lizard-like man who is the child of a dragon and a human.
> 
> Twice- Unknown, possesses the ability to split into multiple versions of himself and come back together.
> 
> Toga- Imp, lesser demon known for mischief. She can also take the form of any other being.
> 
> Magne- Earth Witch, specialising in magnetism.
> 
> Compress- Wizard, specialising in illusions and shadow. He can trap most beings within turquoise marbles and release them at will.


	4. The Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks and Dabi make a deal and Hawks returns to the court of King Enji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is starting to happen, hey hey~

As soon as dawn broke, Hawks stirred.

He hadn't slept too much, his thoughts of what the Hellfire Prince wanted him for running through his mind. Hawks hadn't done any of the stuff he had feared he'd be made to do! It was scary to think of how easily he could be overpowered or seduced...

King Enji had advised him to preserve himself until the right moment, but... demons didn't think of stuff like that.

They took what they wanted, whenever they wanted. Not a lot of people could stop them, after all. And Hawks was not trained for battle, not beyond using his talons to swoop down and tackle prey, or bite and claw and hiss.

Sure, his wings could be used as weapons, each feather able to be used as a blade, but Enji hadn't let him continue his swordfighting training after he'd ended up going through his first heat. Which the harpy had found to be bullshit, trying his best to learn in secret until a smug servant had informed the King about it.

He shook off his thoughts, resigning himself to his fate.

The demon was going to take his virginity and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As he got up from his bed, he shivered as he got dressed, putting on the plain black clothes that were laid on a chair. Even if the Prince wanted to defile him, he would keep himself covered up.

The pants were a little baggy on his slender frame, especially as he took on a more human form. He kept his feet bird-like, just to have a little "protection" with the talons.

His shirt was more of a halter-style, just like what Toga and Magne wore. His wings were free of any constricting fabric as he gave an experimental flap.

He could escape so easily... if it weren't for that binding spell Dabi had placed on him.

A soft sigh left him as he went down the halls, stopping a servant briefly to ask where the Prince's chambers were. She pointed him in that direction with a kind smile.

Hawks thanked her before heading to where the Prince's chambers were.

* * *

Dabi was reading a letter when the knock at his door came.

"Come in," He yawned softly as the door swung open, eyes scanning the words on the page before he simply burnt up the paper. The cursed Prince noted how Hawks flinched at the sight of the flames.

"Close the door behind you."

Hawks gulped, but he closed the door, stepping forwards almost hesitantly.

"You don't have to be so tense all the time, Hawks," Dabi smirked, eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't ask you to come here to hurt you."

"Huh...?" The harpy looked confused. "Then why did you ask me to meet you in private?"

Dabi got up from his chair, not caring that he was only wearing the loosest of robes, scarred chest and piercings on full display. He reached out to touch Hawks' cheek.

Hawks didn't pull away, staring into those striking, turquoise eyes. A wave of familiarity hit him, though he didn't quite understand why.

"I want your help, little bird. You have access to the King, right? He thinks of you highly."

The harpy looked more confused. Dabi chuckled, patting Hawks' cheek.

"I do... but he'll be annoyed that I was gone so long..."

"Doesn't matter, pretty bird. He'll try to keep you close, possessive old fuck," Dabi murmured, eyes narrowing as he gripped Hawks' chin.

As Hawks squeaked and tried to back off, Dabi came back to himself, letting go.

"I want you to spy for me," The cursed Prince declared. "Report to me every bit of information you can get, anything we can use against the King and his forces."

Hawks fluffed up in shock, releasing a soft hiss.

"I am not helping you do evil things! Whatever you want from me, I won't do-"

Dabi shushed him, grinning at him.

"You will help me, Keigo."

Hawks stiffened as his true name was used, eyes wide and wings flared out.

"How do you know my name?!" He hissed.

"I know more about you than you'd think," Dabi laughed, the low rumble leaving his chest. "But, enough about that. If you help me, you will be rewarded greatly."

"I... what do you mean?" Hawks glared at him.

"If you help me, I will set you free once I am done bringing that bastard down."

Hawks was silent for a few moments. Freedom? No, he wouldn't know what to do with it. He was raised by humans from a tiny chick, he didn't know about his own kind.

He sighed softly.

"What if I have no idea where to go if free?" Hawks glanced to the man.

"Then you can stay with me until you figure it out, as a guest rather than my servant..." Dabi's expression was surprisingly soft. "Please, at least think about it?"

Hawks was once again silent, cheeks flushed as he noted how gentle the man looked without his armour and bad attitude.

"Okay..." He nodded. "I'll think about it."

Dabi smiled, dismissing Hawks.

"I trust you'll make the right decision."

* * *

Hawks had decided to go through with it.

Standing in front of the imposing castle, he released a soft sigh. Home, sweet home. He needed a bath, having covered himself in dirt and leaves just to make his cover story believable. 

Shoto regarded the harpy with wide eyes as he had been talking to a maid in the entrance hall.

"Where were you, Hawks? Fa- the King has been awaiting your arrival for three days! He's taking out his temper on the servants..." He whispered, mismatched eyes showing worry. "If you plan on facing him, make sure you get cleaned up..."

Hawks fixed a smile on his face, but honey-gold eyes showed his nervousness. Great. He should've known this would happen. The King was well-known for his temper.

He went into the bathing halls to start his preparations to meet with the King.

* * *

After bathing, Hawks made sure he was perfect, showing no signs of any damage or evidence of where he'd been.

He was dressed in red and gold silks, a veil over his mouth as he walked into the throne room. The harpy had fixed a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Where have you been, Hawks? You know you're not supposed to stay out for long without the proper supervision."

The booming voice echoed throughout the throne room, causing the servants working to flinch and scurry out of the room.

Hawks kept himself still, smiling despite feeling nervous. He just had to show he was alive and unharmed, apologise profusely and he'd be able to go back to what he did before he became a spy for Dabi. Simple enough.

"My King... I apologise. I was so caught up in my hunt, that I got myself lost in the woods. You can even ask Shoto, when I returned I was just caked in mud and leaves!" He bowed deeply, wings lowered in a submissive posture.

Enji grunted in annoyance.

"You need to be more careful, the forces of the wasteland Kingdoms are growing stronger by the day and they are creating alliances," The man stated, orange flames flaring up from his clenched fists. "You are an extremely rare and endangered breed, it'd be a shame to see you taken away before your prime."

As the King beckoned him closer, Hawks fluttered in front of him, landing carefully.

"I know, your Majesty. And I do regret that my instincts got the better of my wit," His voice was quiet and soothing. Even as he was pulled onto the King's lap, he didn't make a sound, despite the panic and mild disgust he felt at that big hand holding his face, gripping his chin a little too tight.

"Do not leave my side without permission. I do not want you unsupervised again," Enji declared, turquoise eyes narrowed as he stared at Hawks. He released a deep sigh, kissing the corner of the harpy's mouth. "My bird... don't leave again, you belong to me."

Hawks had to suppress a shudder at that. 

No, he didn't belong to Enji, but... to survive, and to help the Hellfire Prince, he had to accept the kisses and this declaration of belonging.

It was strange, but he wanted to be back in those dark halls, under the blue light of the torches lit by the Prince himself...

"I won't leave again, my King."

God, he couldn't wait to leave this place.


	5. Of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back within the halls of the Flame King's court, Hawks finds himself thinking about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood flashback scene? Childhood flashback scene.
> 
> DabiHawks childhood friends has me by the heart so I just had to.

The King had barely let Hawks out of his sight, and the young harpy was almost ready to snap.

 _Keep calm_ , Hawks thought to himself after finally being released from the meeting. _Don't let your mask slip_.

That had been so boring, stood there whilst a bunch of old men talked about war and territories. But, Hawks had made sure to keep note of the important parts of this stupid meeting. He had a mission after all and this information would be useful to Dabi.

It was night now, the moon hanging heavy in the sky. 

Hawks returned to his chambers, the white and gold decor feeling too bright for him even if it was pretty.

He threw himself into bed after making a nest out of the sheets and blankets, exhaustion letting him fall asleep rather quickly.

* * *

_"Kei-chan! Hey! Hey, Kei!"_

_The little bird looked up from where he was sat, golden eyes fixated on the older boy approaching him. His red hair was streaked with white, but he was smiling brightly._

_"Hey!" Hawks chirped as he hopped up, wiggling his tail feathers happily. The plumes were just plain red, a sign of a very young harpy._

_He went towards the boy, instantly scooped up in his arms for a warm hug. The boy was always warm. He'd inherited his father's fire, the servants said._

_"It's been soooo long," Hawks murmured. "I thought your lessons were gonna go on all day..."_

_"I know, little bird. I know," Turquoise eyes were fixed on Keigo's face. "You've been out in the sun all day. Your speckles are showing~"_

_Hawks gasped, covering his face. He'd always been shy about his freckles. The head servant had always accused him of being dirty and had tried many times to "scrub away the dirt" despite it being just markings on his skin._

_"Don't hide them, they're cute!" The red-haired boy tilted his head. "It reminds me of stars, we could draw constellations on them one time~"_

_The harpy lowered his hands, peeking up at the boy._

_"You think they're cute...?" He asked softly, golden eyes wide._

_"Yeah!" The boy grinned, eyes bright as he grinned so wide. "You're so cute, Kei-chan~ Like a baby chicken!"_

_"I'm not a chicken..." Hawks pouted, only making the boy laugh more, the sound innocent and joyful._

_"Okay, okay. But you're cute~" The boy pulled Hawks into his embrace again, nuzzling him affectionately._

_Hawks continued to pout, but he was so happy, all warm and comfortable in the arms of his best friend._

* * *

As morning light streamed in through the window, Hawks groaned. 

Hawks' chest was aching from the flash of memory he'd seen whilst sleeping, hand clutching at the loose fabric of his shirt. He hadn't thought about his lost friend in so long, so why now did it come to him so suddenly?

He wiped his eyes furiously. God, he didn't want to think about the boy he adored. 

With a heavy sigh, Hawks got out of bed. He moved to get himself dressed up for the day, choosing his favourite red silks. As he admired himself in the mirror, he thought about Dabi. Would he like him in red?

Wait. No.

He shouldn't be getting too comfortable with Dabi. Even if he acted friendly towards him before he returned to the Flame King's palace... he was still the Hellfire Prince. A cursed being who brought devastation and destruction to any Kingdom unfortunate enough to rouse his rage.

Hawks shook his head, sticking out his tongue at his reflection.

"Stupid... just focus on your job," He mumbled to himself, picking up his makeup to do his eyeliner and mascara. The avian markings on his eyes were natural, but he liked to accentuate the markings to ensure he looked fierce and wild. 

Once he was ready, he fluffed up his hair and wings, pausing before he remembered to use his magic to look more human.

He'd forgotten that the servants and the King didn't like seeing his more "wild form".

_You must act civilised when in the Court of the Flame King._

That was what he was constantly told, enforced rather harshly throughout his youth.

He wanted to go back to the Hellfire Prince's castle. They had not judged him for looking like his true self. When he'd shown his talons, he'd been praised for looking so "ferocious" and "wild"... and they'd said he was pretty, even in a form he'd been trained to dislike.

God, he missed those strangers, even if he hadn't been working for Dabi for that long...

Hawks sighed. He had to shove those thoughts aside so he could get his job done, to maybe achieve some semblance of freedom.

Was it bad, to want to be free? He never thought about it before, not until Dabi had held it out as a reward. But... he still felt kinda bad about wanting freedom.

The King had saved him from the remnants of his ravaged nest, had kept him safe and fed. He'd been raised amongst the servants, but he was a strong friend to the young royals and Enji had treated him so well...

But he never felt like he truly fit in.

The servants treated him like some beast that was only just tamed and he wasn't too close to the young Princes and Princess. Everything here was too bright, too clean and he just felt like he was wearing a mask.

At the knock on the door, he jolted out of his thoughts.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. I'll be out in a minute!"

* * *

Hawks was perched upon the windowsill as he waited for the King to come back from some hunting party.

It was totally cheating, that he used dogs and horses to help him terrorise the critters of the forest, to capture the beasts that roamed within. It was cruel and wasteful, the dogs tearing up any poor beast in their path, leaving not a lot but blood and carnage. Inelegant and needlessly cruel, Hawks thought.

At least when he hunted, the deer or boar would meet a swift end, without too much fear and suffering.

"Hawks...?"

A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to meet the gaze of a young woman with white hair. Streaks of red could be seen here and there, and glasses rested upon her nose. 

"Princess Fuyumi," He sat up straight before giving a bow. "Is there something you require?"

"I... when you were gone, you missed his Birthday..." The woman stated softly and Hawks looked down to notice the bouquet.

Blue hyacinths, honeysuckle, white lilies, violets and forget-me-nots. Touya's favourite flowers, coupled with flowers of remembrance.

Hawks could feel his eyes sting, but he glanced up to Fuyumi.

"Do you want to place some flowers? I know you and him were very close..." Fuyumi murmured, her kind gaze on the harpy.

"Y-yeah... please..." He can't believe he missed it.

The anniversary of his best friend's birth... and the day that he died.

Fuyumi lead him out of the castle and towards the quiet Mausoleum. The hall of past Royalty, laid to rest. Hawks hated the coldness of this place and how silent it was, but this was where his best friend was laid to rest.

They stopped in front of the grave of the young Prince who was taken from them by the evil and corruption of the world.

Hawks and Fuyumi were silent, before the Princess handed the flowers to Hawks to place. The harpy sighed sorrowfully, placing the bouquet in front of the marble bust of a young face. 

"I'm sorry I missed your special day. I got caught up and I almost forgot about the dates..." Hawks murmured, holding his hands in a praying position before lowering them, looking at the marble bust.

"Happy Birthday... Touya."


	6. Burning Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering information for his mission, Hawks becomes a double agent.
> 
> However, he just wants to return to a place he feels most comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of world-building... and I just wanted cameos from some of my other ships/faves so yeah.
> 
> WARNING: There will be depiction of sexual assault in this chapter. It's not a full-out assault, but it definitely is a distressing scene for Hawks.
> 
> If you wish to skip this scene, it starts from the line "The harpy was suddenly slammed against the wall" and then it's over with the line beginning with "Hawks stared at the man's back"

The harpy was perched on the windowsill again, looking over at the men gathered around the table.

Another boring meeting to discuss what was going on, knights and even royalty from different kingdoms gathered.

Hawks observed the men and women gathered.

The most notable were the two Kings sat at the head of the table.

One of them was his original master, King Enji of the Kingdom of Fire. The imposing redhead known for his fire and temper, and a powerful Flame Mage.

The other King, the man nicknamed "All Might". King Yagi of the Kingdom of the Sun. A powerful man who's whole being screamed light. Not a lot was known about him, but he was very friendly and bright, greeting everyone with a smile that could rival the solar body that his Kingdom was named for.

Hawks wasn't quite sure about him. No man could be so happy and bright all the time... right?

He shook his head, listening on to the meeting, keeping himself quiet as he let the people discuss these matters of war.

"The Hellfire Prince's forces have been growing lately. He took over a lot of territory from Chisaki," Endeavor stated calmly.

"Huh, that's not exactly hard to do. The Plague Raven was already weakened, you know," An older man in full armour spoke.

"And in that fight, Sir Musha, we lost the Sun Kingdom's most-trusted advisor!" A plump blond knight stood up, hands falling upon the table as he looked at the others at the table. "It was a rough fight an many were severely injured or lost their lives.

King Yagi looked sorrowful at that, before composing himself.

"The death of Sir Nighteye was indeed a heavy blow," He stated softly. "But his sacrifice was not in vain. We rescued a young girl with incredible light and hope within her."

"To think that the Plague Raven would even harm a child..." A blond man with green and red heterochromia sighed, shaking his head. "It's just... not on, y'know?"

"Calm yourself, Hizashi..." A gruff voice piped up as a scruffy man with dark eyes glanced to his companion, hand on Hizashi's arm. "We all know what demons are capable of... let's just be glad we saved the girl before her innocence and light were destroyed."

Ah, that must be Aizawa. Hawks hadn't had too many interactions with him. He looked like a rogue or mercenary, but he was one of the Sun Kingdom's most-trusted knights.

"I'm just saying... it's good we got the girl, but she's traumatised... surely even monsters have standards!"

Hawks perked up, wanting to know more about this girl who seemed very well-protected, but the gathered people said nothing more about it.

He continued to listen as the discussions continued, preening his wings quietly to pretend that he wasn't actually paying much attention.

"And what about the Deathmoth?" Enji asked, the group quietening down.

"He seems to be rather distanced, for now," Yagi stated. "Though he is in regular contact with the Hellfire Prince."

"That so-called Deathmoth sounds like a coward!" A rabbit-like woman piped up with a laugh, thumping her foot upon the ground. "Let me at the dusty bug, I'll swat him!"

"Lady Mirko, no..." Yagi sighed softly, but he chuckled at her enthusiasm. "The Deathmoth is a beast that is beyond human power. To defeat him, we must be extremely careful."

"So, what do we do about the more pressing matter?" Aizawa spoke calmly, head tilted to the side. "The Hellfire Prince is gathering forces quickly, we need to think of a logical action now."

"I can get you information."

The people at the table went quiet, all eyes fixed on Hawks, who had surprised himself by speaking up. He hadn't actually meant it, but it would give him an excuse to go visit Dabi more.

Enji looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel, but everyone else chattered excitedly.

"I say it is a wonderful idea. Though, it can be very dangerous, young harpy!" Yagi declared with booming voice. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Well... he has shown interest in me..." Hawks murmured, going shy.

"He did what?" Enji questioned. "When was this?"

"When I was missing for those few days after hunting... sorry. I didn't want to worry you..." Hawks was a little nervous, but he puffed up his feathers. "I can help you. I can be your spy."

Everyone's chatter had become more intense, argument between Enji and Yagi about using Hawks as part of the war.

"Then will you accept this mission, young Hawks?" Yagi asked with a confident smile.

Enji's glare was obvious, but Hawks nodded, meeting the Sun King's eyes.

"I can do it."

* * *

After the meeting, Hawks released a soft sigh. What did he agree to? He'd have to be a double agent. It wasn't like he had much choice, especially after he'd blurted it out so carelessly. 

But... at least he had an excuse to go to Dabi, to hang out with him and the others who lived in that dark castle of his.

The harpy was suddenly slammed against the wall, releasing a choked gasp.

A heated hand was wrapped around his neck, squeezing slowly as the harpy squirmed and hissed, hands trying to tug at the sleeves.

"Y-your highness.. what are you doing...?" He managed to say, panic seeping into his being. What did he do? Why was the King so mad at him anyway?

"What were you doing in the realm of the Hellfire Prince?" Enji glared at him, keeping his steady grip on Hawks.

"I was captured, it wasn't like he was gonna torture me anyway!" Hawks protested, fear in his eyes.

Enji ripped open Hawks' shirt despite Hawks' struggles, keeping one hand around the harpy's neck.

He placed his hand on Hawks' chest, doing a detection spell. The marking symbol of the binding spell started to glow blue, obvious against the harpy's skin.

The King glared, a deep growl as he stared at Hawks.

"So you made yourself a whore to the darkness, huh? Is that it, boy?" He tightened his grip on Hawks' neck before leaning in to kiss him, causing Hawks to freak out, wings flapping as his shaking arms tried to push him away.

"I-I swear... I didn't do anything, he just put the mark on me...!" Hawks protested, tears coming to his face. 

Enji's searing hands soon gripped his hips, mouth going to the harpy's neck.

"He marked you for his own, you foolish little bird..." He growled into the freckled flesh, biting down. 

Hawks shrieked in shock, trying to pull away but those large hands gripped bruising marks into his flesh before moving down to grab the harpy's ass.

"Please let me go, my King..." Hawks' voice shook as he went still, fists clenched, talons digging into his palms.

"You need to remember your place, Hawks. You have been rather disobedient since you came back. And now I know why..."

Hawks whimpered as the bite-mark on his neck was suckled, Enji's hands wandering over his thighs before returning to his ass.

"But," Enji continued with a dark tone. "You belong to nobody but me. That is what you were raised for-"

"Your Majesty!"

From around the corner, a servant had called for the King, probably for the evening meal. Enji let go of Hawks, straightening up his clothes.

"Let's hope you can do your job right, if you really intend on spying," He shook his head before walking away.

Hawks stared at the man's back. His body trembling violently as his feathers fluffed up, and tears had dried on his cheeks as he covered his neck.

When he got back to his room, he refused to leave, not even for the meal.

* * *

Hawks returned to the dark castle when the bruises were starting to fade, though he covered himself up with a high necked shirt and some baggy pants. 

He was almost relieved when nobody had tried to stop him after he announced he was going to the Hellfire Prince to start his vital mission.

Toga and Compress were in the entrance hall, arguing about something or the other. 

As soon as Toga spotted Hawks, she squealed with excitement as she rushed over to him. She grabbed his hands and hopped up and down. Hawks had to suppress a flinch at her loud tone.

"Yay~ Hawks has come home~" Toga squealed. "Let's go! Let's go, Dabi will wanna see you~ He's been kinda mopey since you left."

"He has...?" Hawks looked surprised.

"Indeed. His mood has been quite low," Compress added, chuckling as he laid a gentle hand on Hawks' arm. "He'll definitely perk up when he sees you."

Hawks nodded, letting himself be led to Dabi's office.

Compress knocked on the door.

"Go away..." The growl came from behind the door. Hawks was surprised at the aggression.

"My Prince? You have a guest," The masked man declared softly. "You will want to meet with him."

"Tsk... fine, let him in, but you and the Imp should be getting on with your work..."

"Very well, my Prince," Compress sighed dramatically as he opened the door, nodding at Hawks before ushering Toga away with him.

Hawks entered the room, a little nervous but hopeful.

Dabi looked stressed, smoke coming out from the corners of his mouth. As soon as he looked up to see Hawk, his expression softened and he got up from his desk, approaching the harpy.

"You're back... What have you got for me, little bird?" He gently held Hawks' cheek, head tilted to the side as he watched Hawks lean into the touch, ever so slightly.

Hawks smiled, glad to finally be back in the Prince's castle. Despite the reputation and power Dabi held... Hawks felt safe with this cursed man.

Closing the door behind him, Hawks made his report.

"Huh," Dabi hummed as Hawks finished telling him the vital information. "Looks like you're playing double agent... I hope this won't split your loyalties, sweet bird~"

"No. It won't, I promise," Hawks responded softly, with a soft sigh. "I... I do not believe the King is as noble as he tries to make himself."

"Is that so?" Dabi raised an eyebrow slightly.

Hawks stepped closer, before dropping into a bow, wings splayed submissively as he lowered himself.

"My true loyalty is only to you, my Prince."


	7. Hidden Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks talks to the Prince, and finds himself questioning some things.
> 
> Meanwhile, Shoto is left missing his mother after an argument with the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for implied rape/non-con, abuse and death. It won't be described but it is referenced.

It had been a few days since returning to the dark castle, and Hawks had settled right back in.

Maybe it was strange, that he felt safer with someone who was known for death and destruction, but at least Dabi never tried to actually hurt him after their initial meeting.

In fact, he'd been nothing but a respectful and gracious host.

He was funny but not needlessly cruel, and wise beyond his years. Which, he supposed made sense, the Hellfire Prince was some kind of demon, right?

Hawks found himself starting to like Dabi.

And his eyes were just so familiar... there was kindness hidden behind the rage and wrath, and a deep sorrow.

It gave Dabi such an otherworldly beauty...

No, no he couldn't just forget about the lives he stole, about the threat he posed, even if he was so charming and gentle to him.

Yeah, the King was cruel and could be violent, but Dabi had destroyed many cities and towns, as well as caused death and devastation wherever he went.

He even caused the Blight that took many people's lives, including Touya's. That's what the King had said, that's why the harpy had been unable to attend the funeral, because of the fear that the Blight could spread without proper fire.

Maybe... he should ask why?

Dabi liked talking, but it usually was meaningless chatter, as much as Hawks loved to listen to such things. But maybe, just maybe, they could talk... to understand why he was doing what he did.

He took a deep breath, resolving himself to ask, seeking out the company of the Prince.

When he finds Dabi, it is in the gardens. 

Hawks didn't even know that this dark place would have gardens, but it seemed Dabi liked his flowers. The blue blooms were obvious throughout the garden and the harpy couldn't help but to gasp as he instantly recognised one of the species.

Blue hyacinth.

His heart ached at the sight of those flowers. Hawks reached out to gently touch the petals, his expression somewhat wistful.

"Hawks?" 

The harpy glanced up to see Dabi right beside him, head tilted as glowing turquoise gaze stared into his golden eyes.

"I-I'm okay..." Hawks murmured. "The flowers remind me of someone I knew..."

"Oh?" Dabi gently brushed his fingers against Hawks' hand. Hawks held onto the Prince's hand, as had become a habit.

"These were my best friend's favourite flower," Hawks leant against Dabi, who had pulled him against his chest. He was so warm, it was comforting...

But he couldn't let himself be distracted. He remembered why he'd come to seek this man.

"My friend died in the Blight that you caused... they never let me see his body..." He whispered, glaring weakly at the cursed being. 

Dabi looked shocked, before releasing a soft sigh.

"That's something you should be asking the King, darling..." Dabi's long tail swished as he held Hawks closer. "I didn't cause that Blight."

Hawks pulled away in shock, hands on Dabi's chest. No, something didn't seem right about that statement. It had to have been Dabi. Why would Enji even hurt his own child...?

"What are you talking about...?" His voice was shaky.

"Look me in the eyes, sweet Keigo-"

"D-don't call me that!" Hawks hissed, pausing as warm hands cupped his face. He was forced to look Dabi in the eye.

The stare broke his heart more than he ever expected it would. It was too familiar, far too heart-wrenching but he couldn't yet figure out why.

"I never caused the "Blight." I am one of the victims. I... do not wish to relive it, my sweet bird."

"Dabi..." Hawks wrapped his arms around the man, feeling his face buried in his fluffy neck feathers.

"There is a reason I hate the King so, little bird..." Dabi murmured. "I need your help for that. I know, I already ordered you to be a spy but... I have one more thing to ask you..."

"What is it...?" Hawks was confused by the sudden command, but he was listening.

"When you next go into the palace, try to get into the dungeon."

Hawks looked confused.

"But that's so risky... what is so important down there...?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"There's someone there who I need you to release."

* * *

Shoto was sat on the windowsill, staring out across the dark grounds of the palace. 

His cheek stung even when he'd used his ice magic to soothe it. There was going to be a bruise on the skin later on, he knew that much. He just hoped he could will it away before Fuyumi or Natsuo saw it. 

Training had gone about as well as it always had, though Shoto had gotten frustrated.

He had brought up his mother, because he was angry and hurting that he hadn't seen her in so long. Enji had not liked that at all, unleashing his fury on the teen until servants had intervened.

"Are... are you okay, your Highness...?"

Shoto looked up, mismatched eyes meeting bright green as a young servant came into view.

"Midoriya... I told you, you can just call me Shoto..." He murmured, head tilted to the side.

"You insist, but as servants, we must abide by the rules and etiquette, your Highness!" A taller male was stood beside Midoriya, adjusting his spectacles before waving his arms.

"Y-yeah! Like Iida said... It'd be rude of us to just call you by your name..." Midoriya spoke up again.

Shoto chuckled, his expression softening slightly.

"But you two are my trusted friends. It's okay to refer to me by my name..."

Iida looked to Shoto's face, brow furrowed in worry.

"What happened, your Highness...?"

"Just training..." Shoto stated, a little defensive before sighing. "Sorry... I just... you know what the King is like..."

"Your face is all bruised..." Midoriya stated softly. 

"It's okay, Midoriya, Iida. It'll heal... I put ice on it earlier..."

Iida and Midoriya looked at each other in worry. But they knew they couldn't stand up against the King, not without being thrown into the dungeon or losing their heads.

"We were going down to the kitchens to taste test some new pastries that Sato baked," Midoriya said. Maybe a distraction would be perfect for his friend!

"Oh, yes. They're trying to figure out the menu for the next feast. Todoroki would bring vital opinion, as royalty," Iida nodded.

Shoto looked surprised, but he managed a little smile at his friends.

"Thank you, both of you. I'd like that."

With that, the two young servants led their Prince down to the kitchens.

* * *

The woman looked up as Enji entered the dark, cold dungeons.

Her chains rattled as she scrambled to her feet, fearful eyes fixed on the man who stopped in front of her cell.

"It's been a while, my Queen," Enji greeted her calmly despite the surroundings. He reached through the bars to try and cup her cheek, but the woman flinched and stumbled back. 

The air grew even colder, but the Queen's cuffs on her wrists prevented her from using any magic.

"What do you want...?" She hissed, terrified.

"I'm just checking that you were still alive, Rei," Enji responded with a soft snort. "I still care about you, even if you ruined our masterpiece."

"I- I didn't... he is okay, he was okay..." Rei's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to remember that horrible day, where her mind had snapped from what Enji had put her through.

_She remembered her lastborn, her Shoto, screaming and crying as she tried to use her ice to soothe his scalded cheek and injured eye._

_The kettle, thrown to the side and ignored after she realised what she'd done to her youngest son, her baby._

_Enji had been enraged, calling the guards to drag her down to the dungeons and lock her away. She had expected she would be executed, like what she'd heard about so many people who had somehow angered the King._

"He is growing up well, despite what you did to him. Our other children do keep asking about you, asking when you will return to them."

The King's glare had gone cold, and Rei trembled, her heart aching. Did he not tell them where she was? 

"You told them I left...?"

"I didn't want them coming down here and interfering with the Dungeon Master's work. You know how Natsuo is," Enji shrugged.

"They're my babies, they need to know the truth!"

"They know the truth, Rei. Their mother was a crazed woman who ran away because she couldn't handle the guilt of being so cruel..."

"I would never hurt them!" Rei cried, the tears falling fast. "I made a mistake and I have hated myself ever since... I hate that my babies are without their mother..."

"They don't need you," Enji laughed harshly. "You are only a bad memory to them."

"Then just execute me, if you aren't gonna let me see my children," Her voice trembled as she spoke, fists clenched as she stared at Enji.

"Why would I when you are still my beloved wife?" The King sneered. "Though, not for much longer."

"Wh-what...?" Rei looked confused.

"I have my eye on the harpy, Hawks. Our marriage will be beneficial, especially with his bloodline."

Rei shook her head, panic rising as she struggled. It was happening again, another poor soul was going to be trampled over and defiled, all for the King's selfish desire for powerful offspring...

She remembered Hawks. The sweet little bird who always clung to Touya whenever the two had free time. He was always so shy but so kind-hearted and willing to help out.

"Keigo is the same age as Fuyumi... he's still young..."

"Hawks is an adult now. Twenty-three, in fact. Once he's done with this stupid mission of his, I am going to prepare for the ceremony."

"Does he know about this? Or are you going to force it upon him without no other option?"

"He will say yes. He's always been loyal to me."

"Because you raised him to be!" She paced around her cell, wishing she had the strength to break free.

"Silence."

Enji's tone was low and dangerous as his hands burst into flame. Rei gasped in panic, shrinking back and lifting her hands to guard her face.

"I just came to inform you that you soon will be just another prisoner here, left to rot," Enji turned to walk away, leaving Rei to scream after him.

"You have to stop this. It isn't right...!" Rei cried out, going to the bars of the cell. "You can't do this!"

Enji only laughed, sparing one final glance before walking out of the dungeon.

"Just watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! A reveal of Mama Todoroki! 
> 
> I intended her to be alive, but obviously her story in this mirrors her canon self.


	8. Under The Wisteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks finds himself enamoured by the Hellfire Prince as love blooms underneath the Wisteria.

_The red-haired teen looked up as he heard the flutter of wings._

_"You should work on being quieter, I thought you were a mighty hunter," He chuckled softly as he closed his book_ _, watching the young harpy land with a smile._

_"And get a lil' roasted because I scared you?" Keigo snorted softly, hopping over before settling next to him. "I only make a sound to let you guys know I'm coming, so you don't get scared."_

_"What a considerate little bird~" The red-haired boy chuckled, reaching over to pull Keigo closer._

_Keigo fluffed up in surprise, but he soon settled against his friend's side, humming softly._

_"What are you reading...?" The harpy asked softly, resting his cheek on the older boy's shoulder._

_"Just some weird story about a cursed monster. He was all alone until a pretty young maiden came to his castle," The boy shrugged._

_A soft laugh left the bird's lips._

_"Touya... that sounds like the stuff Yumi-chan reads..." He murmured._

_"I like it. It shows that love is from the heart and not from what a person is," Touya chuckled. "And the heroine reminds me of you."_

_"Huuuuh?!" Keigo stared up at him with wide eyes. "But I'm not a maiden!"_

_"I know, I know. Just hear me out, little bird..." Touya's eyes were soft. "You're pretty and smart, and no matter what, you always show love and kindness to everyone."_

_Keigo was blushing._

_"I... I just think it's good to be kind..."_

_Touya turned to Keigo, looking into his eyes with a tender expression. He leant forwards, pressing his lips briefly to the younger male's before pulling away._

_The young harpy's cheeks went a deep pink as he trilled and chirped in shock._

_"T-Touya...?"_

_"Ah... sorry... I... I just..." Touya became nervous, cheeks as red as the brief streaks of colour which remained in his hair. "I think I like you a lot, Kei..."_

_Keigo moved forward as Touya tried to leave, holding onto his hands._

_He leant up to kiss the older boy, shy but eager._

_"I... I like you too..."_

_The smile that graced Touya's lips was like the sun, warm and inviting._

_Keigo had never seen anything more beautiful._

* * *

Hawks woke up groggy, chest aching from his memories that he'd dreamt of.

His first kiss with Touya had been so shy and awkward, but they had always enjoyed kissing. Until Endeavor found out and had gone off on his son for kissing such lowly servants.

Though, after the assault and possessiveness Hawks experienced... maybe Enji had always been trying to keep him for himself.

That thought terrified the young harpy, but as he heard Jin and Toga bang on his door excitedly, he yawned and stretched his body and wings.

"Gimme five minutes to get dressed," He called out, rubbing his eyes.

"Hurry! The Prince wants to see you in his gardens, birdie~" Toga's tone was excitable as usual. Hawks liked it, she was still so young and so innocent despite her being part of the demonic forces.

"Don't worry, take your time~ **Hurry up you fool!** " 

Hawks could tell Jin's tone was excited too, even with his quirks. He got himself dressed up, opening the door.

Toga shoved toast into his mouth, before her and Jin started to guide him down the hallways as he ate the toast. He was confused as to why they were in such a hurry.

The two stopped at the doors to Dabi's personal gardens, letting Hawks finish his toast.

"He wanted to see you, alone~" Toga squealed in excitement. "Isn't that soooo romantic~"

"It is, it's wonderful to see our Prince happy~ **It's disgusting, that's what it is.** "

As Jin and Toga left, Hawks fluffed up his wings, glancing to see them rush down the hall, their usual banter and excitement echoing in the halls.

He smiled gently, before turning back to open the doors.

Hawks gasped as he looked at Dabi, standing underneath branches of pale purple Wisteria. He was only wearing plain black pants and a plain white shirt (laced at the front with ruffled sleeves) but the way he was smiling, eyes soft and features gentle, took Hawks' breath away.

This man was definitely royalty, there was no doubt about that in the way he held himself.

The young harpy felt under-dressed, but Dabi beckoned him forward, ruined wing fluttering and long, swishy tail swaying behind him.

Hawks walked forwards, reaching out to Dabi's outstretched hand as he held onto it. Dabi pulled him close, hand resting gently at Hawks' hip as he looked down to him.

"You wanted to see me...?" Hawks tilted his head, blushing as Dabi started to move the both of them, holding one hand whilst keeping his other rested on Hawks' hip. The two would start to sway together in a slow dance underneath the Wisteria.

"I did. You're set to leave for the Fire Kingdom this afternoon... so I wanted to make sure I spent this morning with you, little bird~" Dabi chuckled, continuing to lead Hawks in their dance.

Hawks' cheeks were pink at that. The Prince had been so gentle with him, and after he'd spoken about the Blight and about the person he wanted to set free, the harpy had found himself enamoured with him.

It didn't help that Dabi was dancing with him in such gorgeous surroundings, looking at him with such a familiar and gentle look.

"What's your favourite story?" He blurted out. "I... I'm just curious...~"

Dabi laughed softly, gently dipping Hawks in a playful manner before bringing him back up.

"I've always had a soft spot for Beauty and the Beast~" He murmured. "Always hoped my Beauty would come to soothe this Beast."

Hawks was surprised at his answer. Just like Touya... but not the same. His mind reminded him that this wasn't Touya, even as thoughts buzzed around in his mind.

"I liked that one too. People seem to liken me to the Beauty," The harpy chuckled. "But, if they watched me hunt, they'd realise that maybe I am a Beast too~"

Dabi laughed, moving his hands from Hawks' hip and hands to cup his face.

"Oh, but is there not beauty in that which is wild, my dear bird?" He asked, tilting his head as turquoise gaze stared deeply into gold. "This is why I wish to help you be free."

Hawks was silent, staring up into Dabi's eyes with awe as his heart fluttered like a caged bird.

After a few moments of silence, Dabi leant down and Hawks stood on tiptoe to meet his lips as they kissed.

Neither pulled away until they needed air, just staring at each other with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I think I'm in love with you..." Hawks murmured after a couple moments of silence.

"Love you too, sweet bird, always will," Dabi wrapped his arms around Hawks' waist, pulling him close. "I will do everything to help you get free, but for now, please endure your missions a little while longer."

"Yes, sir..." Hawks murmured, burying his face in Dabi's chest. 

For the first time in a long time, Hawks felt like he couldn't be without someone. It was a little sad because he adored Touya beyond everything, but... 

Touya would want him to move on from his death, right?

* * *

In the afternoon, Hawks returned to the Fire Kingdom, welcomed with open arms. Just in time for dinner, he was told as he was led to the great hall to feast with the King and his children.

At the feast, there were some of the allies of the Fire Kingdom. Hawks seated himself next to the Rabbit Knight, Rumi. The two regarded each other with polite nods... before both bursting out into laughter.

"Long time, no see, you damn chicken!" Rumi patted him on the back, a little roughly. She grinned brightly. 

"I've been busy," Hawks huffed softly, but he couldn't help but to smile. "How's things, Rumi?"

"Oh, you know... fighting demons and shit. I didn't expect our King to invite me to the feast... but here we are."

"He wants to ensure his allies are treated right, I guess..." Hawks' tone was smooth, but he didn't look at Enji even though he could feel his stare.

"The food here is real good... and the company ain't bad either," Rumi chuckled, glancing up to meet Fuyumi's gaze before giving a dashing smile.

Fuyumi blushed before averting her gaze to continue eating her meal. Hawks raised a fluffy brow, smirking slightly as he glanced to the Rabbit Knight.

"Looks like the Princess has taken a shine to you. She's normally quite chilled out, no pun intended~" He laughed softly.

"Oh?" Rumi glanced over again to the shy Princess. "That's so cute... she's really pretty and a sweetheart. I saw her looking after Aizawa's adopted kid after we were released from the war meeting."

"She's single if you wanna court her," Hawks shoved bites of chicken into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing to speak. "She's never been interested in her male suitors."

"Wait, how do you know?" Rumi blushed faintly. "What if she's just really shy?"

"I grew up with the family, she isn't too interested in men," Hawks murmured. "And the way she's looking at you when you ain't paying attention is obvious. She thinks you're pretty~"

Rumi choked on the wine she was drinking, but pretended it was just that she'd drank too fast.

"Hawks? Really?" She's flustered.

"Yeah, Rumi. Just be your badass self and go get yourself a Princess~"

* * *

Hawks yawned as he finally got to bed.

Although he knew he had a mission, he was just too tired. He could work on it tomorrow after he'd settled back into this routine of castle life.

Hopefully he'd avoid Enji as much as he could during his stay this time, because after kissing Dabi and realising how much he adored the cursed man... he really didn't want the King coming and touching him all over again.

He only wanted Dabi to touch him like that, it actually felt good and gentle, like how he felt it was supposed to be.

The harpy made a nest from his sheets, settling down into them after he got undressed.

Tomorrow, he had an important mission.


	9. Cold Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks goes down into the dungeon despite the warnings.

Hawks was trying to avoid Enji as he planned on how to get to the dungeons.

It was easy enough when the war meetings were still ongoing, when everyone was working out what to do about the enemies in the Wastelands. Not that Hawks considered Dabi to be an enemy.

He could see Fuyumi talking to Rumi more, proud that he gave them a nudge as they really seemed to be getting along.

That was good~ He wanted to help love blossom. Fuyumi deserved it, she always put others first and Rumi would be the perfect partner who would pamper her and let her know that she didn't have to care for others all the time.

The harpy wandered the halls, humming softly to himself as he went to where the entrance to the dungeons were. He didn't go close to it, just noting that it was there as he wandered around.

"What are you doing, Hawks?" 

Hawks jolted at the deep tone from behind him.

"Ah, your Highness~ I'm just getting re-acquainted with the castle. It's been a while, it can get confusing," He played up his submissiveness just to throw Enji off the scent.

Enji grunted, slamming his hands on each side of Hawks, who froze up in shock.

"As long as you remember where your loyalties lay," He stared down at the harpy, but Hawks kept his pleasant, appeasing smile.

"Of course, sir~" He chirped softly, smiling innocently. 

Enji rolled his eyes before letting Hawks go.

"Just remember your mission Hawks. Don't get too comfortable with the enemy."

Hawks sighed, watching the man go before shaking his head.

He really wanted to go back to Dabi...

* * *

When everyone else was sleeping, Hawks decided to sneak out to get his mission going.

Silently, he stalked through the halls, hiding from the patrolling servants who worked at night to clean and make sure everything would be all ready for the next day.

Hawks approached the doors of the dungeons, slowly pushing open the doors.

He winced at the metallic creak, but when nobody came to check, he slipped in through the gap he'd made between the doors. It was dark and cold, Hawks fluffing up his feathers as he walked down the steps into the darkness.

As he spotted the dungeon master, he froze up hiding behind a pillar until he heard the snoring. Huh, that was weird.

The harpy peeped out, seeing the dungeon master sound asleep, with bottles of booze on the ground next to him. Well, this was a stroke of good luck, he supposed, though he knew he'd still have to tread carefully when going through the cells.

With his feathers, he slowly, carefully swiped the keys from the dungeon master, though in his nervousness he dropped them with a soft clank.

The dungeon master snorted and stirred before going back to sleep, his drunken stupor obvious. Hawks relaxed, at least he didn't have to fight or risk him alerting the guards.

As he went through the dungeons, Hawks knew who he was looking for.

_"When you get to the castle, little bird, go to the dungeons and look for the cell at the very end. There will be a woman there with white hair and grey eyes... release her. She knows the truth."_

Hawks was looking for the cell mentioned, though he wondered how Dabi would know this and why was she so important to him...

He stopped in front of a cell, peeking in before gasping at the familiar person laid on the bed. That was...!

"Queen Rei...?" He whispered aloud in shock, once again dropping the keys.

The woman stirred, jolting and stirring at the sound of the keys clanging against the metal bars of her cell.

"Who... oh, hello...?" She yawned, sleepy as she tried to peek out through the darkness. Hawks forgot that human eyes weren't as keen as his, so he stepped closer, lowering his voice so only she might be able to hear.

"What... what are you doing in here...? The King said you just ran away after what happened to Shoto..." Hawks couldn't believe his eyes. The King had been in love with his wife... or so he'd claimed. 

But here she was, alive and imprisoned, with cuffs that stopped her magic.

"The King put me in here after I poured boiling water on Shoto... But... he... he just kept me here, for what I don't know but... who is this? Can you get light for me so I know who I'm talking to...?"

Hawks jolted in surprise at what she'd said, but he nodded, going back to the mouth of the dungeons to fetch one of the torches. When he came back, he'd place it in the torch holder next to the cell. The illumination cast light on his face and he looked at the old Queen with wide eyes.

Rei gasped softly, going to the edge of the cell, though she couldn't reach out because of her cuffs.

"Keigo... you got so big..." She smiled sadly, before panic crossed her expression. "You have to get out of here, Keigo. The King has his eyes set on you. I don't... I don't know why, but he told me he plans on marrying you, whether you agree or not...!"

"What...?" Hawks could barely keep up with Rei's panicked words. "Your highness, please slow down..."

"Keigo... he plans on making you his husband."

"He can't do that... he's old enough to be my papa..." Hawks' brow furrowed in confusion.

"I know, honey, I know... but he told me that he does not care that you're still so young. He wants to own you all for himself... I am glad you came down. I had to warn you somehow..."

Rei's motherly expression was tinted with heavy concern.

Hawks was just panicking. Marriage? Him? He felt too young, and he definitely couldn't marry the King. He didn't love him in that way and he didn't trust him to be so gentle.

"I can escape... I'm working for the Hellfire Prince..." He responded, admitting it quietly. "I know he's evil and everyone says he caused the Blight but-"

"He didn't cause any Blight, Keigo."

Rei's words stopped Hawks in his tracks and he leant forward to listen to Rei. He believed her, she wasn't the one who was lying. Enji had lied about Rei, so what else could he be hiding?

"What happened, Rei? Touya died because of this Blight..."

"Enji was trying to dabble in new kinds of magic in his greed to be more powerful as a mage. He wanted the Fire Kingdom to be more famous for it's magic users than the Sun Kingdom... it's why he forced himself upon me to make him bear children with ice and fire..." Rei explained, fist clenching as the room got even cooler.

Hawks shivered and rubbed his arms and Rei gasped, the coldness dissipating enough for the room to not be too cold.

"Sorry, honey. The temperature drops is all I can do with these cuffs on me..." Rei whispered, looking distressed. "And it happens when I get scared..."

"It's okay," Hawks looked worried for her. "What do you mean he dabbled in new kinds of magic...?"

Rei took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly, her breath visible in the air.

"He did a black magic ritual that created a horrific thing... it infected so many things. When it got free from the castle, it infected the water supply..." She murmured. "Touya might have been safe, except... that thing got him..."

"What are you doing down here, Hawks? I thought I told you to focus on your own job."

Both Rei and Hawks gasped and shrank back as Enji's voice came echoing down the halls. His arms were covered in flames, the rooms heating up uncomfortably. Rei tried her best to neutralise the temperature, but with the conditions of her cell, she was weak and fell to her knees.

"Why is your wife down here, my King...?" Hawks glared at the man, but Enji shook his head, grabbing the bird by the throat.

Hawks struggled against the grip, vaguely aware of Rei yelling at Enji to leave him alone.

He fell to the floor as Endeavor dropped him, gasping for air with the skin on his throat burning.

"Is it true...?" He asked weakly, making the King glare down at him.

"What nonsense are you spouting now?"

"Is it you who created the Blight that killed Touya? The same Blight that killed your people and poisoned so many?!" He glared up, but Enji laughed harshly.

"You believe everything that woman says?" He rolled his eyes, releasing a soft flame from his mouth. "The Blight was caused by the Hellfire Prince. Now, you better get out of here. If I catch you in these dungeons again, I will kill you."

Hawks growled softly, but a cold stare from Endeavor sent him jumping to his feet. He wasn't about to leave Rei.

"Are you gonna hurt her when I'm gone?"

"Are you disobeying me?" Endeavor's glare became even more harsh. 

"It's okay, Keigo... just go back upstairs," Rei murmured, not wanting to see the harpy hurt.

Hawks hesitated, before running down the dungeon halls and back up the stairs. He knew he would be killed for pushing his luck with Endeavor, but... he had to find Shoto. Someone the power-hungry King wouldn't kill because it'd ruin his plans to obtain power.

He had to tell the young Prince the truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Two chapters in one day? A miracle!
> 
> And oh no, poor Rei. Hawks was unsuccessful this time!


	10. Painful Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawks tells Shoto the truth.
> 
> Shoto decides to see for himself.

Hawks didn't even care if Enji was following him as he rushed through the halls.

After what he'd seen, after what Rei had told him, Hawks had to tell someone. He couldn't yet tell Natsuo, not with the mood and violence he'd seen Enji show. A fight between the two could prove disastrous, one that not even Fuyumi could calm down.

He felt bad that his first thought was for the youngest of the Todorokis, but Shoto may have been too young, he may not have known the truth.

Hawks knew that Shoto needed to know the truth.

As he rushed through the halls, he asked servants where the young Prince was.

A confused young servant with fluffy green hair was the one to stop the frantic harpy, leading him to where Shoto was taking a moonlit walk in the palace gardens.

Shoto was surprised as he looked up to meet Hawks' gaze, beckoning him to sit with him on the bench in front of the fountain. Hawks winced at the statue depicting the King, but he walked forwards and sat down.

"Hawks, what is it it? It's so late..." He murmured, head tilted to the side.

"I don't have a lot of time, my Prince..." The harpy began, moving forwards as he met Shoto's mismatched gaze. "I need to tell you something... it's important, and I need you to trust me... okay?"

"Oh?" Shoto looked confused. He'd seen how nervous the harpy was around others before, but this look... Hawks was clearly shaken. "Now you're scaring me, Hawks... and what happened to your neck."

Hawks shook his head, hand raised to cover his neck from view.

"The burns aren't important, but... I've found something- no, _someone_ , in the dungeons who you really need to know about," He stated seriously, staring into Shoto's eyes. "Your father has been lying to you for so many years."

The young Prince was growing more concerned by the second.

"Hawks, you're not making sense- and why were you in the dungeons...?"

"It doesn't matter, please... I have to escape the castle for a little while, but I couldn't leave without telling you..." Hawks took deep breaths to try and keep himself calm. If he broke down, he wouldn't be able to speak. He needed to speak.

"Telling me what?"

"He's got your mother locked down in the dungeons-" Hawks was cut off as Shoto spoke next.

"What...?" 

Shoto's eyes were wide and many emotions crossed his face- hope and fear in equal parts.

"Hawks, you have to be mistaken. Mother left us. Father wouldn't put her in prison, she's still the queen..."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's her. Queen Rei..." Hawks stated softly, not breaking eye contact even with how intense Shoto looked right now. "It's your mama, Shoto. If you can get your father distracted long enough, you can check for yourself..."

Hawks glanced up to the castle, spotting the looming silhouette of the King returning to his chambers. 

"The King imprisoned your mother, Shoto. And... I don't know why, but the Hellfire Prince wants to release her..." He whispered

"What? Why would he want to release my mother...?" Shoto's brow furrowed. 

"I don't know, but he... he's not as bad as they say he is. He didn't cause the Blight. I was unsure when he said it, but when the Queen herself said it... the King has lied to us all..."

Shoto's expression became unreadable as he stood up. The poor lad looked exhausted and Hawks felt guilty for throwing such burdens upon him.

"I'm sorry... I just... I couldn't tell your siblings, especially not Natsuo..." 

"I know... He'd have just caused a fight," Shoto nodded, sighing deeply as he stood up. "I'll let you go, Hawks. I have a lot to think on... and things I must do."

Hawks stood up too, wings outstretched to take flight.

"Be careful, Shoto," He murmured, brow furrowed. "If the King can lie about the Queen's fate, then what other secrets is he hiding?"

"I will figure this out," Shoto declared. "If the King is lying, then we have to work out a plan to keep the people safe."

Hawks nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I want to help figure out what the hell is going on," He stated as he took to the air.

Shoto nodded.

"Be safe, Hawks..." He murmured as he watched the harpy fly into the night sky.

* * *

It wasn't until the following night that Shoto had finished his plans.

The King was out to meet with the King of the Sun Kingdom, apparently on urgent business. What great timing, the red-and-white haired Prince thought to himself.

He was preparing to go down, talking to his two faithful friends. Iida was trying to dissuade Shoto, but Midoriya was offering his assistance.

"I still don't think a Prince should be lurking in dark prisons," Iida pushed up his glasses, looking very stern.

"It's important," Shoto responded softly. "After what Hawks told me last night... I have to see for myself."

"If it is truly Queen Rei and we get her out, she'll need a disguise!" Midoriya was thoughtful as he mumbled to himself. "She'll need a hooded cloak..."

"Surely this is too risky? What if the King finds out, we'll all be in peril! And who knows what will happen to her, if we're caught..."

"You two do not need to come with me... I just need your help on getting her out, if she's down there..." Shoto explained softly. "I trust both of you so much, will you help?"

"Of... of course!" Midoriya nodded eagerly, emerald eyes wide.

Iida was silent, but the words of his friends were swaying. Justice was something he had always admired.

"I'll do it, but we need to be extremely careful..."

"Thank you..." Shoto managed a smile. "Once she's free, we'll need a safehouse for her to stay..."

"My mama has room spare in her home," Midoriya piped up. "If we explain what's going on, she can help Queen Rei safe!"

Shoto nodded.

"That is kind of you, Midoriya. Thank you..."

Midoriya nodded, smiling at the Prince whilst Iida stood tall.

"Let us not make haste," He declared. "We do not know if the King shall return tonight or not, we have no time to dally."

Shoto chuckled at Iida's desire to get things going along quickly.

"Let's go. You two prepare us some disguises. I will give you the signal once everything is in order."

" ** _Of course!_** " Both Midoriya and Iida spoke in unision.

"Okay, I'm going to go into the dungeons now..." Shoto stared down at the doors to the prison before pushing them open.

Would he find his mother, trapped in this dank, cold place? Or was Hawks perhaps in hysterics after seeing a similar looking woman whilst going into the dungeons on this strange "mission" he'd apparently been given?

And why did the Hellfire Prince send Hawks to release this woman, if this truly was the Queen trapped within a cell...?

Shoto's thoughts were overwhelming as he looked down the stairs into the darkness, but he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

His father had always seemed to be hiding something from him and even though his mother had harmed him with boiling water in the past... most of his memories of her were loving embraces and tender words as she comforted him throughout the beginnings of his training.

Why would she just up and leave after one incident, one she had regretted instantly and had tried to hold and comfort him?

He would find out the truth when he entered the dark halls of the dungeon.

There was no backing out now.

It was now or never.


	11. Of Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto reunites with a familiar face, and as Dabi plans his next move, he is reunited with his little bird.

As he walked down the steps, the air was colder, but Shoto didn't mind the temperature dropping.

He was silent until he spotted the dungeon master, who quickly rushed to stop the Prince from entering the dungeon halls.

"My Prince, you're not meant to be down here, this is no place for a young royal-"

"As your Crown Prince and heir to the throne, I order you to stand down."

Shoto's tone was firm and his gaze harsh, sending the dungeon master scurrying away. What a coward.

"Your father will be hearing about this!"

"Yeah, yeah. As if you wanna be revealing that you're a useless guard and a drunk," Shoto hissed, striding down the halls. He looked into the cells until he spotted the one he'd been looking for, with a prisoner that Hawks had mentioned.

He froze up, fear and pain crossing his features as he looked at the state the woman was in.

Rei looked so tired and fragile, chained up and cuffed like some kind of criminal.

But she wasn't.

Shoto had always wondered why she'd hurt him, but it had all been to the fault of his father. He'd constantly forced her to watch, refused to let her stand up to him as he beat her down as she tried to defend him and his siblings.

"M-mama...?" His voice cracked at the end.

Rei looked up in shock. She was covered in bruises and there was burns over her arms and neck.

"Is... is that you, Shoto...?" The Queen moved to the bars of the cell, eyes going wide as she looked upon the face of her youngest son. "Oh my, you've grown so tall, baby..." Tears rolled down her cheek as she trembled.

"It's me, mama... I've come to get you out. Hawks told me what happened..." He whispered, looking around for the keys. With a sigh, he realised the dungeon master would have them. "Just wait... We'll take you to a safe place where father can't find you and hurt you anymore... I promise."

"Shoto..." Rei was worried, but could do nothing to stop her son as he went back to the dungeon master.

After a brief argument that ended with Shoto swiping the keys (and maybe giving the dungeon master a touch of frostbite in the process), the young Prince returned, unlocking the cell and stepping back.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed the cuffs on her arms, magic runes preventing Rei from accessing her powers.

Shoto used his flames, just enough to heat up and soften the metal enough for his mother to slip out of those cuffs.

As soon as she was freed, Rei pulled her boy into her arms, holding him close and petting his hair as she cried. Shoto held onto her, shaking as he tried to be strong. They had to be strong, this was only part of the journey to get his mother to safety.

"Come with me, mama. My friends have clothes to disguise yourself, and we know a place where you can stay so you're safe."

* * *

When Inko Midoriya had opened the door, she hadn't expected to see the missing Queen and her youngest son stood with her baby boy.

She almost fainted, but Midoriya caught her and helped her back up.

"C-come in, come in! You must be cold out there. Spring is not yet here..." The green-haired women ushered her guests in. "Would you like some tea? Oh, Izuku, I wish you'd warned me. Our guests need to be fed, too... all I have is leftover stew..."

"Oh, it's fine," Shoto bowed to the woman, noting her kind eyes and how similar she looked to his friend. Yes, his mother would be safe here, he knew that much.

"What brings the Queen and Prince here?" She asked, gently fussing as she noticed Rei's injuries. "Oh, my... let me help you treat those burns... they'll scar if not treated quickly."

Mrs Midoriya went around preparing tea before grabbing medical supplies to take care of Rei's burns.

"Mum... the Queen needs a safe place..." Izuku started, glancing to Shoto with a worried frown.

"Mrs Midoriya... I have uncovered truths about my father, the king, that deeply concern me. I know this a lot to ask of you, but please could you allow for my mother to stay here, until it is safe for her to come home?" Shoto explained, looking into Inko's eyes with a pleading, scared look.

Inko's expression was soft and worried. If this was something that could end badly, she was scared for her baby boy... but to see the Queen before her, hurt and in need of care... her heart couldn't handle the idea of sending Rei back to a place if she was being hurt.

"Alright... but you must promise me to be safe if you will not stay with us too, my Prince... you too, Izuku. I don't want to hear about how my boy is executed, you hear me?" She was a mother hen, fussing over these young men.

"We'll be safe, mum!" Izuku nodded.

"Do not worry, Mrs Midoriya. I swear that I will protect your son," Shoto took Inko's hands respectfully. "He will not come to harm whilst under my employ."

Inko looked surprised, but she nodded.

"Thank you, your highness. And do not worry about your mama. She will be safe and cared for here, I assure you."

"Thank you," Shoto smiled gently, glancing to his mother. "I am so glad I found you again, mama... I will make sure you will be safe."

"Be careful, Shoto, dear," Rei nodded, reaching to hug her son one more time before he would return to the castle.

"I will, mama," Shoto nodded, hugging her back before taking his leave, Izuku by his side.

* * *

"Your bird hasn't given us much in the way of new information, Dabi..." The moth-like demon scratched his neck as he looked over the maps spread across the table. "I'm starting to think he's pretty useless as a spy."

Dabi rolled his eyes.

"He's dealing with a dangerous man. Cut him some slack," He drawled, turquoise eyes glowing as his ear twitched. "And without him, we wouldn't even be able to figure out the layout and secret areas of the Flame King's palace."

Spinner yawned, showing off his sharp teeth. He spared a sly look to Dabi.

"So, you've been keeping that bird to yourself since that dance. Anything we should be aware of?" He asked. "Pretty face like that seems like a distraction."

Tomura snorted behind his sleeve, crimson gaze fixed on the wolf.

"He's got a point. Maybe you just like keeping him because you're lonely and he's a pretty young thing," He released a harsh laugh.

The Hellfire Prince growled deeply, flames sparking to life over his shoulders.

"What me and Hawks do is none of your business..."

"Oh, so you do like him, huh?" Tomura smirked smugly as Spinner laughed.

"At least he doesn't follow me around like a lovesick hatchling," A soft snort of smoke left Dabi as he regarded the two. "How long were you gonna hide that you're obviously bonded."

A smirk quirked up the Prince's lips as he watched the two splutter and try to explain themselves.

"You are bonded, I can smell it on you. Disgusting~" Dabi continued to tease as he looked at the two.

"So what if we are?" Tomura huffed. "Not important..."

"Exactly, so let's drop the subject of whatever I do with Hawks," The cursed being stretched his arms.

"Fine, fine. So, I think we're done for the day," Tomura stood up. "Good luck with your little bird or whatever, but just make sure you're ready for the oncoming destruction of the Fire Kingdom~"

Spinner got up and followed Tomura as the Deathmoth left to return to their domain.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dabi grumbled, rolling his eyes. He knew what he was doing, even if he was worrying over Hawks and the mission he'd given him.

He hoped to see him return soon, so he could hold him in his arms.

* * *

As soon as Hawks saw Dabi, he threw himself into the cursed Prince's arms, burying his face in Dabi's warm chest.

The surprised Dabi held him close, concern furrowing his brow.

"Little bird? What's wrong?" He could smell the distress and the scent of burning from the harpy, pushing Hawks back to check him over. His eyes narrowed as he saw the familiar burn marks over his little bird's skin. "What did he do to you...?"

Hawks just sobbed, eyes wide as mascara-stained tears fell.

He explained everything- how he'd tried to free Rei but was caught, how the King had harmed him and the plans to make Hawks marry him.

"I... I don't want that..." He whispered. "I wanna... wanna be free, to fly and hunt like I am supposed to... wanna be free to love who I want..."

Dabi pulled him close, holding him tightly.

"I won't let him, baby bird. You deserve freedom, you deserve to be treated like the beautiful young harpy you are..." He murmured as he pet Hawks' wings to soothe him.

Hawks eventually relaxed at the touch, sniffling softly. The poor harpy was tired and injured, just wanting to curl up with Dabi and just sleep.

"Come, little bird... let's get you to bed..."

"Can I stay with you...?" Hawks asked with a soft tone, looking up nervously.

"Of course, Keigo," Dabi scooped him up, carrying Hawks through the halls. He didn't care about the whispers and cheers. Since after the dance, his servants had always been rooting for him and Hawks to be together, for some strange reason.

Maybe they just wanted to be annoying... or maybe they were happy to see him happy

He didn't know, but he didn't care. As long as he got to hold Hawks and see that sweet little face, those gorgeous honey-gold eyes... he was happy.

"C'mon, lil bird, let's go to bed."


	12. Springtime Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtime means breeding season for many avian species, and Hawks is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sexy, sexy chapter with lots of sex.
> 
> Warning: Dabi has a monstrous form which resembles a large canine-type creature and he has sex with Hawks in this form. He's still sentient in this form, so consent is 100%.

A familiar heat stirred in Hawks' gut as he awoke.

He'd been back with Dabi for a few weeks, just trying his best to figure out what he wanted to do about everything- about the King's lies, about this potential to be forcibly married...

He just wanted to stay with Dabi forever, but he knew he had to return soon enough.

Hawks sat up slowly and stretched, releasing a confused chirp at the wetness flowing from between his legs.

Oh.

Oh no.

The harpy had forgotten about the changing seasons. He should've remembered, he'd passed over the cherry blossoms with their pink buds about to burst forth in delicate display.

And the temperatures finally starting to get a little more comfortable, not too cold.

Spring was taking over and with it, came the impulses, the desire to breed and be filled with eggs.

Back at the castle, he would've dealt with it by taking the herbal supplements, which eased his instincts... but he didn't want to leave his nest just yet, embarrassed that he was going into heat for the first time in a while.

Hawks whimpered softly as he let his hand wander downwards.

Maybe if he touched himself, it would take off the edge just enough for him to grab enough food to hoard in his room until the heat were to pass...

A shiver went through his slender form as his fingers brushed over his hard cock, thumbing over the sensitive tip as he released a low moan.

He stroked himself a few times before letting one of his feathers touch his cock, hands moving further to the wetness of his sex.

His other hand groped at his chest as he slipped a couple fingers into himself to rub at the warm, wet inner walls. A low groan left him as he bucked his hips, moving his fingers inside of himself before pressing against that sweet spot that caused him to cry out.

As he rubbed his fingertips against that spot, he caressed his body, mind wandering, pretending that his hands were someone else's. He imagined scarred hands rubbing over his chest and stomach, fingers deep inside of him as they pumped in and out of the warm wetness.

Orgasm hit him hard not long after he started imagining what his Prince's hands could do to him and he cried out his name before moving his fingers away and laying there in a daze.

He gathered himself, glad that touching himself had eased the heat just a little.

Hawks was quick as he rushed to grab the supplies he needed, not giving much explanation even as he passed by the others in his mission to stock up on the supplies he knew he'd need.

He had paused temporarily at the Prince's quarters, before dragging himself away with a deep blush. He couldn't bother the Prince with this, the poor man was probably trying to rest. It was still so early, after all...

So, the harpy holed himself up in his own room, setting the supplies aside and preparing himself to isolate until his heat passed.

He hoped that Dabi wouldn't notice his absence too long, that he would be busy with the oncoming assault against the Fire Kingdom.

However, fate seemed to have other plans.

* * *

Dabi yawned, not quite registering the scent in the air as he left his room.

He felt a vague itchiness and aching under his skin, as he walked through the halls, grumbling about it. It was probably just the changing seasons causing old wounds to play up.

The Hellfire Prince realised too late that there was the scent of heat all throughout the halls. The transformation had already begun, his bones and muscles shifting and cracking as he hunched over. Low growls left him as teeth grew even bigger and human form became like that of a beast's.

He couldn't stop this forced change.

A passing pair of older servants noticed the Prince, panic soon going through the ranks as everyone passed on the message of the Prince's current status.

Whilst Dabi kept his mind, he was also prone to impulses due to his bestial form, and the older servants knew the dangers all too well.

The Hellfire Prince was aggressive, but also easy to arouse in this form and the scent in the air was heavy.

When the change was completed, Dabi was hunched over on all four paws, long tail thrashing as he released a low, rough howl that echoed throughout the halls.

The servants wisely chose to hide, not wanting to become prey to the hellish beast.

Dabi didn't seem to notice or care that the halls were empty. Once he was steady on his feet, his snout was pointed in the air as he sniffed for the scent trail, glowing turquoise eyes narrowed as he set off down the hallway.

He stopped outside of Hawks' door, pupils dilating as he realised the sweet scent was strongest here. With massive claws, he raked at the dark wood and released a low whine. 

His voice was rougher as he spoke, wanting to be let in.

"Keigo... let me in...~"

The scent was so obvious to the Prince now. Hawks needed a mate and here he was, ready and willing to take care of the pretty bird. 

His cock ached with need as he heard Hawks' soft voice from behind the door.

"Dabi...?" 

He could hear the shuffling from behind the door and he scrabbled at it more insistently.

"I can smell you, honey... you need me~" Dabi growled, tail swishing behind him. "Please, I can make you feel better~"

Hawks opened the door, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Dabi's current form.

He'd already known about the single wing and the long tail ending in a large tuft of white fur, as well as the gazelle-like horns with the left horn broken... but he'd never expected Dabi to have a form like this!

Dabi was easily twice his size in this form, a massive wolf-like beast.

Those eyes were fixated on him, turquoise glowing at the centre of black sclera. Hawks found himself frozen in place, but his heart was pounding as he took in the sight of his Prince's monstrous form.

And then his gaze dropped to look between Dabi's powerful thighs.

"O-oh... oh my god...~" Hawks murmured, glancing back up to Dabi's face. He wasn't sure how well he could take Dabi's cock in this form... he was huge!

But, as he let the beast step into his room, Dabi's scent hit him, like woodsmoke and musk. Fresh wetness had gushed between his legs in response, leaving his feathers soaked and sticky from it. 

Hawks flared out his peacock-like tail, the rainbow feathers shivering as he swayed his hips to entice Dabi.

His body was begging for touch, begging to be bred and filled up.

And Dabi was so, so perfect as a mate, his mind was telling him. This beastly Prince could definitely protect him and their future young and they would produce such powerful babies!

"You smell so good, little bird~" Dabi was watching Hawks' little mating dance, cock aching even more as he noticed how wet Hawks was for him. He just wanted to pound into him, make his precious bird sing... but he still had enough of his mind left to not force himself upon his harpy.

When Dabi didn't approach, Hawks huffed softly, turning his back to the beast as he climbed onto his bed, leaning his body forwards until he was ass-up, tail feathers lifting to reveal his dripping sex and hard cock.

The sweet scent of the harpy made Dabi drool as he dropped onto all fours to walk closer to Hawks, licking his lips as he pressed his nose to Hawks' hole, sniffing at the thick scent of heat.

"Do you want this?" He asked, glancing up, Although it was a struggle, he was holding himself back. Dabi didn't want to hurt his pretty bird, he wasn't like the man who had hurt Hawks.

Hawks gave an impatient hiss, bouncing his ass slightly, the soft flesh jiggling ever so slightly. He didn't care how rough or undignified he was acting right now. His mind had chosen Dabi as his mate and he wouldn't stop until his body was being pounded into the bed, until he was left filled to the brim.

"Mate me... make me yours...~" Hawks purred deeply, swaying his hips slowly, presenting himself on a silver platter. "I want it... want it so badly, my love... please fill me~"

"Shiiit..." Dabi's feral impulses roared at that, desperate to pound and take. He had to claim his mate, had to make Hawks belong to him.

Long tongue shot out to lap at Hawks' needy sex, slowly licking upwards before diving between velvety folds. He held onto Hawks' hips to hold him in place as he used his tongue to lap at that sweet wetness coming from his mate.

Hawks sang so beautifully, soft chirps and moans leaving him as Dabi continued to tongue at him, before adding a couple of fingers to open him up more. 

Dabi knew Hawks was a virgin and he wanted to make this first time as pleasant as his lovely harpy mate deserved.

Once he had pulled away, Hawks had already orgasmed a couple of times, much to Dabi's amusement.

He rubbed his cock against the cleft of Hawks' ass.

"You sure you want my cock, baby bird?" The Prince grunted, really desperate for some friction, to delve into that wetness. But he would wait for Hawks to say he wanted it before he did anything.

"Stop asking... just take me already... Dabi, please...!" Hawks rubbed himself against Dabi's cock as the cursed man positioned the tip of his cock at Hawks' needy hole. He was still so wet even after those orgasms, Dabi felt proud that he would be making Hawks climax even more.

He settled himself over Hawks' body, hands fitting perfectly around the harpy's waist as he slowly, slowly pushed in. 

Hawks squirmed and chirped as he felt himself take in that massive girth, but the harpy was begging for more, soft and sweet.

God, he was so tight, Dabi noticed with pleasure as he watched his cock disappear into Hawks' sex, the piercings catching against the inner walls. Hawks seemed not to mind, his eyes glazed over with lust as he released such gorgeous little moans.

Once Dabi was fully sheathed within the harpy, he could feel the bump in Hawks' abdomen where the tip of his cock rested.

Hawks was trembling with excitement. He could barely clench properly around the sheer girth of Dabi's cock, and the piercings added to the pleasure that jolted through him.

Dabi was panting, sniffing over Hawks' neck before lapping at the freckled skin. He moved a hand to rub over the bulge where his cock was.

"Hey, can you feel that, sweet bird?" He growled in excitement, nibbling at Hawks' neck. "That's how deep I am in you right now~"

Hawks squirmed slightly, enjoying the feeling of being so damn full, shivering as he felt Dabi rub over his stomach bulge.

"P-please... you can move, my Prince~ Make me yours completely~" He begged softly, trying to encourage the bestial Prince to pound into him.

When his harpy love was begging so sweetly, Dabi just couldn't say no.

He pulled back, watching Hawks arch his back and splay out his wings more as he released needy chirps. That was such a beautiful sight, but he wanted to be face to face with his bird~

The wings were in the way of him, he didn't quite fancy a mouthful of feathers after all.

"Hey... flip over before I put this back into you, darling~" He ordered.

The horny little harpy was more than eager, rolling onto his back, carefully spreading his wings across the bedsheets as he smiled up at Dabi.

"There we go, good boy~" Dabi praised as he leant down to lick Hawks' mouth in a kiss before pushing back into Hawks, starting up a gradual thrusting pace that drew more beautiful chirps and moans from the harpy.

Hawks was overwhelmed by pleasure, gripping at the bedsheets as he was pounded into. 

"Y-yes...~ So good, so good!" He cried out, encouraging Dabi to go faster, go harder. "More... oh god...~ More, Dabi, please!" 

Dabi was more than happy to oblige, loving how vocal his bird was as he lifted Hawks' legs over his shoulders to go even deeper, to see how much he could make Hawks scream out in pleasure.

Hawks was losing himself to pleasure, clinging onto Dabi's shoulders as he was pushed into a mating press.

As he continued to thrust into him, Dabi could feel Hawks' muscles tightening around him, another orgasm soon going through Hawks as he cried out.

"Dabi... Dabi~!" He dug his nails into Dabi's back as he shook from the sheer force of his climax, his cock coming without being touched.

Dabi could feel his own orgasm coming, but he knew what was coming. He gripped onto Hawks' hips as he pushed in as far as he could go, the base of his cock swelling as his knot plumped up to keep him locked with Hawks.

At the same time, sharp fangs found the junction between Hawks' neck and shoulder as he bit down in a claiming bite.

"H-huh...?" Hawks was surprised, feeling himself stretched out even more. He hadn't expected this, not at all but he was already close to another orgasm as he squirmed underneath Dabi.

Dabi let go of Hawks' neck, gently licking over the bloodied bite wound with a soft whine.

"Sorry, baby... I just... It's my instincts. I had to knot you and claim you all for myself..." He gave small licks to the corners of Hawks' eyes as he noticed the mascara-stained tears.

"N-no... I'm good... I... thank you for claiming me...~" Hawks held onto Dabi, arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face against him.

"If you're sure... we're gonna stuck like this a lil' while... your poor stomach's gonna be so full when I cum..." Dabi gently caressed his lover's skin with rough hands, snout snuffling over to lap at Hawks' sensitive nipples.

Hawks moaned softly, giving a dazzling grin to the Prince.

"I don't mind~" He purred, his body awash with pleasure as Dabi continued to lavish love and affection. His warm sex continued to try and clench around Dabi's cock, to try and milk the knot and encourage Dabi to spill his seed.

After around twenty minutes (and a couple more orgasms on Hawks' end), Dabi humped against Hawks, before releasing his seed in heavy pumps.

Once he had stopped cumming, his knot had deflated and he could pull out. He was careful as he rubbed Hawks' rounded stomach, amazed at how much his little bird had been able to take. 

The bestial side of himself was even more proud at this- this meant Hawks could bear more young, or maybe even larger young~ What a good mate, a perfect little bird!

Hawks felt weak, grateful that his heat would subside now for at least a day or two. He'd received such a heavy load, that part of him was expecting the heat to just finish and that he was guaranteed to be pregnant... but he wouldn't know for sure, not at this stage.

Dabi curled around Hawks, gently pressing on his stomach to get the cum out, though Hawks stopped him shyly. 

"N-no..."

"But you'll get pregnant-" Dabi was concerned, glancing to his lovely bird.

"If it's with you, I don't mind...~" Hawks smiled, closing his legs to hold as much of Dabi's seed as he could.

"But I'm cursed, I'm a monster... why would you want to bear the young of a monster...?"

"You're not a monster. You're my love, my Prince~" Hawks smiled gently at him, cuddling up against Dabi's warm side.

Dabi was silent, releasing a soft sigh before nuzzling against Hawks, who kissed his snout as he settled down.

"And it's too late. My mind's set on you being my mate, so..." Hawks stuck out his tongue. "I just feel safe with you and you've treated me so kindly."

The wolf-like beast was surprised at that. 

"Sweet bird..."

"You can't get rid of my love now~" Hawks grinned at him. "Plus, you bit me and said I'm claimed by you."

"I know... but you do realise that I am one of the enemies of the Kingdom... right?"

"Yeah, but you've treated me better than the King has and you always asked before touching and kissing me even though I said you could..." Hawks shrugged. 

Dabi was silent for a moment.

Hawks gently held the beast's snout to look into his eyes.

"Listen, for better or for worse, I chose you to be my love. And something in my soul tells me that a harpy mates for life," He declared softly, before pressing another kiss to Dabi's snout. 

Dabi was amazed, his expression going soft as he watched Hawks settle back down and yawn.

Sleep would overcome the harpy soon enough and Dabi watched over him, his mind lost to thoughts of the past.

"You always did like me, Kei-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my biggest chapter and most of it is just sexual stuff hahaha~
> 
> Once again posting these image references for Hawks and Dabi in this fic because it's relevant.
> 
> Harpy Hawks: https://twitter.com/SecretiveTalons/status/1348019565847060482
> 
> Cursed Prince Dabi: https://twitter.com/SecretiveTalons/status/1350265254807220228


	13. The Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly, Hawks returns to the Flame King's castle.
> 
> He soon wishes he hadn't bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not be very fun for Hawks.
> 
> Warnings for some sexual assault and severe violence.

After the week of pleasure and bonding with Dabi, Hawks was reluctant to return to the castle.

He desperately wanted to stay with Dabi, to cuddle up in the Prince's chambers or take walks in the beautiful gardens, but Hawks had needed to come back, to make sure that Shoto and the others were alright. He felt guilty for leaving them to face Enji's wrath alone.

As he landed at the doors, he was met with some harsh stares and mumbling from some servants.

Hawks didn't care, as he entered the castle. He knew that he had Dabi waiting for him, ready to protect him. He'd even removed the binding spell- their bond meant that Hawks would always return to him anyway.

He spotted a frantic-looking Fuyumi as he walked into the entrance halls, who rushed to him.

"There you are!" She held his hands gently, staring at him. "Where did you go?! Everyone was so worried..."

"I'm fine, 'Yumi. I had to get out for a little while..." He murmured, glancing away. 

"Shoto told us about our mother... about what father did... is it true?" Fuyumi asked desperately, staring into Hawks' eyes. "Natsuo was so angry, but father just denied it all when he confronted him."

Hawks was silent, looking back to Fuyumi's distressed face.

"Where are they? Shoto and Natsuo?" He asked softly. Guilt was eating him alive at the thought that they were hurt because of what he'd told...

"They're fine. After Natsuo argued with Father, Shoto stepped in to calm things down... but... Father's still so angry..."

Hawks sighed softly, but he fixed his usual gentle smile.

"It'll turn out just fine... I'm sorry that I dragged you all into this..."

"No, no... thank you, Hawks..." Fuyumi looked determined. "Maybe... it is for the best. He lied to us..."

Hawks nodded.

"I just want to know the truth..." His voice was lowered. "This may seem crazy, but... I do not think the Prince is as evil as they claim. He didn't cause the Blight, even the Queen said so..."

"What...? But, who could have spread it...?"

"It was your father, the King. He's the reason Touya died... I have to find the truth. I have to find closure for him... he was my best friend..." Hawks trailed off, his heart aching. He still missed Touya greatly, so much so that it ached. 

But he was happy with Dabi too, they had bonded and he'd given himself to the Hellfire Prince completely, loyal and caring.

Touya was at peace, wherever he was... and he'd have wanted his friend to move on and be happy... right?

"Hawks? Are you okay?" Fuyumi's voice cut through his daze and the harpy jolted, wings fluffing up.

"I'm fine! I was just lost in thought..." He murmured.

Fuyumi nodded, glancing up as Shoto and Natsuo showed up. Both of the young men regarded Hawks with polite nod.

"Hey," Hawks greeted them awkwardly, shuffling his wings. 

Shoto managed to smile at Hawks.

"Mother is safe now," He stated softly. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gone to see for myself... she might not have been freed."

Natsuo released a soft huff, but he nodded.

"That bastard... how dare he keep her down there like some criminal... he's the one who should be in chains!" He growled.

Fuyumi gently placed her hand on Natsuo's arm, expression soft.

"It'll be okay now. Mother is safe and we can figure out the truth and make things better..." 

"Hmph... well if he doesn't answer for his crimes, I am ready to leave," Natsuo shook his head. "I do not want to stay with that monster..."

"Natsuo..."

"I don't care!" The white-haired male snarled. "First he killed Touya and then tried to let mama rot away in a cold cell!"

Hawks could understand Natsuo's anger. The King had been slowly destroying their family from the inside.

He was about to speak, though a booming voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Oh, you decide to show your face, Hawks?" Enji stood at the top of the main stairs, glaring down at his children and the harpy.

"I am your loyal servant, your Majesty. A hawk always returns to his master..." He responded, forcing himself to keep a neutral expression.

"Meet me in my chambers. We need to have a talk about your behaviour."

As Enji walked off, Hawks felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

Hawks glanced to the Princes and Princess, giving a nervous smile before leaving them to go meet the king.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Your Majesty...?"

Hawks was cautious as he knocked on the door to the King's chambers, his wings fluffed up.

"Enter," Came the gruff command from the King, and Hawks opened the door slowly, stepping into the room.

The lavishly decorated room was too warm, Hawks had noted as he closed the door behind him, but remained in place.

"Come here, Hawks."

When Hawks didn't move, Enji sighed roughly, standing up to approach the bird, towering over him.

Hawks hissed in fear, going for one of his feathers before burning hands shot out to grab his wing.

A pained screech left the harpy as the feathers burn and he tried to escape, but Enji tightened his grip, delicate bones cracking as the King simply twisted the appendage until there was a soft snap of bone.

The harpy flapped his uninjured wing as an ear-splitting scream echoed through the room, lashing out with his talons and opening wounds on his attacker's face. 

But it wasn't enough, as Enji let go of the broken wing to repeat his actions upon the other wing, shoving the screeching Hawks towards his bed.

He tugged off Hawks' clothes, eyes narrowing at the fading mark on his neck.

"You whore..." Enji slapped Hawks hard before straddling him, grabbing at exposed skin with burning touch.

Hawks was dizzy from the pain of his wings, agony increasing as he was laid out on his back, wings pressing uncomfortably into the bed.

Although he could feel himself blacking out, his panicked mind kept him awake. He had to fight, had to get away from Enji.

Maybe he should have stayed with Dabi, but he couldn't leave Shoto, Fuyumi or Natsuo behind. And he needed to find out the truth of the Blight, of what happened to Touya and the curse afflicting the Hellfire Prince...

Enji showed Hawks no mercy as he gripped the harpy's hips, mouthing at freckled flesh. 

Hawks recoiled at the feeling of it, gathering his wits enough to kick out with a taloned foot, Enji's shirt ripping as claws raked over the skin.

"I do not belong to you!" Hawks hissed, but Endeavor only laughed, the sound harsh and cruel.

"You belong to me... maybe I should give you time to think about where your loyalties lie, huh?" The King stared down coldly, nose wrinkling in disgust as he seemed to lose interest in Hawks for now.

He would ring a bell, before dragging Hawks to the door for the guards who arrived.

"Make sure the harpy does not leave his room for anything until I say so."

The guards grabbed Hawks roughly, dragging him away. Hawks struggled and snarled, but with his painful broken wings and the dizziness that came with it, he was easily dragged away.

"I cannot believe you would lay with a monster when you are meant to be my future spouse..." He shook his head.

"I am not yours! I am free to go with whoever I love...!"

Enji rolled his eyes.

"In two months, we will be wed and you will belong to me and solely me. There is nothing you can do about it."

"No!" Hawks struggled more until one of the guards knocked him unconscious.

Enji watched them take Hawks to his room to be held hostage.

The bird would be his when the day of the wedding rolled around. He wasn't going to have it any other way.

"You will be mine, Hawks. Or you will burn."


	14. Brooding Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hawks doesn't return to Dabi, the Prince becomes worried.

Dabi was pacing his throne room, ears pinned back and tail thrashing.

It had been a couple of months since Hawks left his castle and the Hellfire Prince couldn't help but to worry. He knew Hawks would be feeing uncomfortable too, being separated from him for so long.

He placed a hand on the edge of the mirror as he stopped in front of it, staring at his reflection.

God, he looked even more ragged than usual. He hadn't slept much, too worried when his little bird didn't return to the nest. His servants had tried to assure him that Hawks would return, that everything was okay.

But where was he? Where was his precious little bird?

Did the Flame King... oh god, no.

No no no...

He had to go get his little bird back!

If Endeavor found out that Hawks had been claimed already... he couldn't lose Hawks. Not again. 

He wasn't ready to lose him, not when he'd only just got him back!

As Dabi approached the doors to his castle, he was met by the Deathmoth, releasing an annoyed huff. He'd forgotten that he'd invited Tomura to plan their attack on the Fire King's castle.

"You took your time showing up," The cursed man grumbled, leading the moth-like demon to the great hall for their meeting.

"I found us a good time to attack that stupid castle," Tomura grumbled, dusty wings fluttering behind him. "Because I don't trust your bird, I sent my on spies to see what the King has been planning..."

"Hawks was doing just fine, you didn't need to do that-"

"Shut up, Dabi. Your bird was getting distracted by blind devotion to you and got himself caught, or so my spies have said. That's why I used my own spies, they are professionals..." The demon rolled his eyes at the Prince's growl.

"Okay, whatever..." Dabi was just annoyed now, but still focused on his worry for Hawks. "What did your spies find out?"

"The King of the Fire Kingdom plans on throwing a wedding. In two days time, he will be marrying your little bird."

Dabi stood up, clawed hands slamming on the desk. 

"He sure as hell will not!" He snarled, his whole body going ablaze with his azure fire. "I will tear him apart before he touches my little bird...!"

"Oh?" Tomura smirked smugly, eyebrow raised. "Your bird? Does that mean you care about him that much that you claim him for yourself?"

"Tch... me and Hawks are mated. I shouldn't have let him go..." Dabi grumbled, the flames dissipating. He bared his fangs in a low growl. "So, what are we going to plan? You told me this for a reason... unless you just wanted me to go on a rampage?"

"No, don't be stupid. We're going to crash the wedding. Many crowds will be gathered as we slaughter the King before everyone~" Tomura grinned, scratching as his neck. "Hey, it'll even be two birds with one stone. We get the Flame King's death in front of his people... and you get your bird back in your grasps~"

Dabi's eyes narrowed, but a slight smirk had found its way onto his scarred face.

"Heh, deal... I am read to strike whenever... I'll relish the look on that bastard's face when he sees that he has no power over me anymore...~" He growled.

Tomura just snorted.

"My forces are already getting ready for the assault. Make sure your people are ready too, for we can destroy as a distraction for the guards~" 

"Sounds like fun~" Dabi smirked even wider. "I just can't wait to make that bastard suffer for what he's trying to do with my Keigo..."

The Deathmoth simply laughed.

"God, you really do have it bad, huh?"

Dabi didn't even hesitate to reply.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Hawks hated being locked up in his room. 

Sure, he was kept well-fed and Endeavor hadn't bothered him, too caught up in war meetings and wedding preparations... But Hawks wasn't even allowed out of his room except to use the bathroom or bathe.

And even then, he was heavily guarded...

Then came the occasional annoyances of the royal seamstress measuring him for some bullshit outfit that he'd wear for the wedding. He hated it. 

She kept commenting on him getting fat and advising him to try and shed a few pounds.

Speaking of... maybe he did need to lose a few pounds, he mused to himself as he looked into the mirror, hand roaming over the slight bump in his stomach.

It was a little weird though. His metabolism was still fast, and he hadn't eaten any more than he usually would have had he been free to roam.. so why was he getting a little pudgy?

Come to think of it, his body had been acting weird lately.

Random bouts of nausea, aching chest and bloated stomach were just a few of the weird out-of-place symptoms. But he'd been too nervous to express he was sick, he didn't like having to see the healer too much.

But maybe he had to...

Hawks brought out of his thoughts as he heard the knocking on his door, blushing as he'd realised he'd been caressing the bump of his tummy whilst deep in thought. That was weird.

He quickly threw on some loose robes before answering the door.

"Fuyumi...? What are you doing here again?" He was surprised as he looked to the Princess. "You know you'll get in trouble if he catches you coming to see me..."

"He is too busy with his plans to care about whether or not I am here," Fuyumi responded softly, holding Hawks' hands as the harpy let her into his room.

Hawks was silent, but he was grateful to see a familiar face, one that he could trust.

"I'm glad... I... I wanted to talk to someone but I didn't want this getting back to the King..." Hawks murmured, looking to her with wide eyes.

Fuyumi looked concerned, sitting next to Hawks on the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Hawks sighed softly, before explaining what happened to him before he returned to the castle and became a prisoner.

He explained how he had been with the Hellfire Prince and how they'd bonded, then the weird symptoms he'd been experiencing within the last couple of months.

Fuyumi listened, but her expression looked surprised.

"Um, Hawks... that sounds an awful lot like the stuff my mother experienced when she was pregnant with Shoto..." She whispered.

Hawks' mind went blank in panic and his wings fluffed up.

Pregnant? 

But, surely it couldn't be-

No, he couldn't deny it. He was in heat when he'd lost his virginity to his Prince and they'd spent a lot of time together in such ways.

And the symptoms did all match up...

"Oh my god... I need to escape before the wedding..." Hawks looked terrified. "If Enji finds out... he's..."

"Hey, don't worry about it..." Fuyumi was fussing over him now. "How long ago did you... do that with the Hellfire Prince...?"

"It was about a couple of months ago... But the seamstress noticed-"

"She would, she's seeing you up close, but if you can get yourself in some looser robes, you might be able to get away with it..." Fuyumi was thoughtful. "If we can't get you out of the castle before the wedding, we can still hide this..."

Hawks rubbed his face.

"I wish Dabi were here..." He murmured. "It feels like he's forgotten me... but... my chest aches because I'm so far away..."

"He's probably planning to get you back. It'd be hard for just one guy to come raiding the castle," Fuyumi stated. "Our guards are strong and the envoys from other Kingdoms are coming tomorrow for the war meeting..."

"Huh..." Hawks' brow furrowed.

"Yeah... but we'll think of something, I promise you," Fuyumi placed her hands on Hawks' shoulders. "We'll get you out, even if we have to sneak you out..."

"Thanks, Fuyumi..." He looked up as he heard faint yelling from the window. Hawks peeked out, sighing softly before glancing back to her. "Envoys have already started to arrive. Lady Usagiyama is always so early~"

Fuyumi went pink as Hawks mentioned Rumi.

"How are things between you two?" He smirked, wanting to get his mind off the fate he'd been given.

"A-ah! She's really sweet... last time she visited, I made her carrot cake and she kissed me..." Fuyumi hid her face. "On the lips!"

Hawks laughed fondly.

"You should go greet her~ I bet she only came so early to spend time with her favourite girl~" He winked.

"Are... are you sure? Won't you be lonely?"

"I'll be fine, Fuyumi~ Go get your lady," He winked at her.

"If you're sure..." Fuyumi still looked worried. "She'll ask about you..."

"Enji will probably tell everyone I'm unwell. Don't worry about me, just try and have fun~" He winked, walking with Fuyumi as she went to leave the room. "We can speak soon, okay?"

"Alright... be safe, Hawks. Make sure you eat and drink enough water!"

"Will do~" Hawks watched Fuyumi go, smiling gently.

As he closed his door, he flopped onto his bed and groaned.

Gently, he rubbed his stomach, pressing lightly to feel the outlines of the eggs. 

"Two eggs that are formed..." He mused to himself, pausing his hand over where his eggs lay within his body.

"I'll keep you safe."


	15. Of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of Hawks' wedding, Dabi decides to make a dramatic entrance.

_"Why me...?"_

_The teenaged Prince sobbed into the harpy's chest, face buried into downy golden feathers._

_His hair had faded to white from stress, from the constant training and struggling to control the darkness that was sinking into his heart._

_He was so tired and everything hurt. The King had separated him from his siblings after he caught the Blight, but his training had intensified._

_Control it._

_His father would constantly beat those lessons into him, knocking his mother aside whenever she tried her best to protect him._

_"I never asked for this, Kei..." He cried._

_"I know... I know, Touya..." The young harpy stroked through the Prince's hair, his heart aching._

_Keigo had heard the screaming and he'd gotten worried, he couldn't just leave his friend. _He'd snuck into the training room to go comfort his beloved friend, even after the King had warned him not to.__

__The two continued to cuddle, with Keigo cooing over Touya as he comforted the boy._ _

__Gentle comforts and murmurs turned into kissing, as Touya tried to distract himself from his fear and pain._ _

__Keigo was surprised, but he kissed back as Touya clung to his shirt. The two hadn't done this often, fearful of getting caught by Enji and being punished, but they couldn't help it._ _

__As the doors slammed open, both pulled apart with shock to stare at the King standing in the doorway._ _

__The enraged man stormed forwards._ _

__"What are you doing? How dare you disobey my orders, Hawks..." He snarled, grabbing the little bird by the wrist as he pulled him up._ _

__Keigo panicked, flapping his wings as he tried to break free of the King's grip._ _

__"Hey... let him go!" Touya jumped up, flames flaring up over his skin as he glared at his father._ _

__How dare he... Touya didn't care if he got hurt, he was trying to train the darkness inside of him, but seeing his best friend being gripped and panicking had set his rage flaring up._ _

__His chest was beating fiercely in his chest, sending blazing heat through his veins. He didn't know what was happening, but hearing Keigo's distressed cries had made the rage burn out of control._ _

__"Stay out of this, Touya. You know that disobedience means punishment," Enji's hand was blazing, searing Keigo's wrist as the harpy cried in fear._ _

__"I said... let him go..."_ _

__Touya was trembling violently, a hand going over his face as he felt everything start to burn up._ _

__Enji ignored his son as he dragged Hawks away, until a huge blast of blue flame flared up all at once, surrounding the area with dizzying heat._ _

__The teen Prince's body was changing as darkness covered his form, bleeding out from the burns as he started to scream._ _

__"T-Touya...?!" Keigo cried out in fear for his Prince as he watched the boy's form twist and become monstrous._ _

__"What the hell? Calm yourself, Touya!" The King yelled, tossing Keigo aside as he stormed towards the flaming young man._ _

__Another blast of flame would knock Enji backwards as the smoke and flames cleared to reveal a monster._ _

__Touya snarled, exhaling the hellish blue flames as he stared at the man who'd hurt his Keigo, who had always made his and his family's lives hell..._ _

__He slammed the King down to the ground, snarling in his face as he bared his fangs-_ _

__Wait, fangs?_ _

_He hadn't seen himself until he looked up at the mirrored ceiling, freezing in shock._

_A wolf-like monster, with a pair of wings and a long whippy tail... was that really him?_

_Enji used the opportunity to punch Touya in the snout, causing the transformed Prince to hop away._

_Panic flooded his mind at his monstrous form, and Touya looked around in fear, eyes falling upon Keigo._

_His beloved friend looked... terrified. His wings were burnt up at the edges and he was shaking in fear._

_No, no no no..._

_He was a monster, he'd hurt the person he wanted to protect most of all!_

_Without even caring about the destruction he caused, the terrified Prince blasted a hole through the walls and fled._

_Even as he heard Keigo calling out for him, he couldn't bear the idea that he was a monster now._

_Without looking back, the transformed Prince fled the castle._

* * *

"Dabi...? Dabi!"

Dabi jolted as he came out of his memories, releasing a soft sigh. He glanced to the Deathmoth, releasing a soft sigh.

"I'm fine, dusty..." He grumbled.

Tomura rolled his eyes.

"You were staring into space," He sighed, shaking his head. "Are you even ready for this?"

Dabi just rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, just let me go and destroy that old bastard..." He bared sharp fangs in a deep growl.

Tomura just snorted softly, glancing back to the gathered soldiers before looking to Dabi.

"Well, it's time to go... I hope you're ready to fight~" He scratched at his neck, a manic grin appearing on his lips. "I will lead our forces to kill off the guards, you can go do your Kingslaying bullshit..."

"Oh, I intend to~" Dabi's blazing eyes were fixed on the castle in the distance. "Let's get going already!"

Shigaraki nodded, raising a clawed hand to order their forces forward.

"Let's cause some havoc."

* * *

Hawks felt like he couldn't breathe.

After hours of being made up and dressed in flowing white robes, he would be escorted to the castle's chapel by armed guards. 

There was no escape, he would either die or become the King's new spouse, that was all the options he had... and the guards wouldn't let him kill himself, he knew that much.

So, he just let himself walk along the halls, holding onto the bouquet of white flowers and trying not to ruin the makeup that took forever to fix.

He had to be strong. To play along and hope that he wouldn't end up dead because of this forced marriage, or worse.

The servants kept whispering as he passed them by.

Of course, most weren't permitted in the chapel because there were still so many preparations to make, things to cook and clean to ensure this wedding would be extravagant like Enji wanted.

As he walked through the halls, he said a silent prayer that he would wake up from this and it would be just a nightmare, but the pinching of the bodice and his sore feet reminded him that he was in reality...

His wings also ached, having been clipped so he didn't just fly away as soon as he was allowed out of his room.

At least the dress was pretty, even if he'd had to ask for the seamstress to make it a little looser just so he could hide the bump of his stomach.

When they finally arrived at the chapel, he could hear the music from behind the door as well as the chattering of the guests.

He expected a few of the King's allies to have been there, though he wondered if they even knew the truth? Did they know how cruel of a man Enji Todoroki was? Did they just turn the other way?

Or were they oblivious just like the people who looked up to him as their King?

Either way, nobody had put a stop to this and those who were hurt by him were forced into silence.

God, he hated it.

As the grand doors opened, the music swelled up, the classic formal wedding theme.

Hawks took a deep breath and forced a smile as he stepped forwards, starting his journey down the aisle.

There were so many people, and he recognised a few familiar faces amongst the guests. He gave a nervous smile to Rumi as he passed her by, but he couldn't falter. He didn't want them to worry.

As he finally reached the Altar, he kept his forced smile, bowing slightly to the King, who was dressed in his own blue and gold attire, the royal wedding uniform.

Hawks vaguely wished for the dark robes and dashing smirk of his Prince, or maybe the gentle aqua gaze of Touya standing here... but that was just a passing dream.

The harpy took his stand at the alter, glancing to the old priest as he began the whole wedding speech, bullshit Hawks didn't care about.

"Now, Enji Todoroki, King of the Fire Kingdom and Lord of Endeavor, do you take this harpy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The old priest croaked, glancing between the two, almost judging. But he had a job to do and couldn't complain, Hawks knew that much.

"I do," Enji declared, staring down at Hawks with a cold, almost cruel smile.

"And Keigo Takami," The priest began, noting the lack of titles for the bird-like man. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-" Hawks was cut off as a massive blast of blue fire ripped up the aisle, doors turning to ash underneath the sheer power of the blaze.

"Am I too late for the objections?" A deep, dark voice purred as the Hellfire Prince stepped into the chapel.

The gathered people yelled and screamed civilians trying to get away whilst the knights stepped forward to try and draw their weapons.

Dabi rolled his eyes, tail swishing as flames flickered over his arms.

"Now, come on... that's no way to treat a royal, right?" He chuckled, fangs bared as he grinned up at the altar. "Especially when someone is trying to steal his bonded mate~"

"Dabi..." Hawks gasped, flinching as Enji glared at him before regarding the wolf-like demon.

"You made a mistake coming here, Hellfire Prince. False royalty is very unbecoming of you," Endeavor stated as he stepped forward.

"Aw, c'mon old man... that's just cold," Dabi laughed. "I came here for my bird, but if you're gonna be an asshole, I suppose your burnt corpse will suffice too...~"

"You foul creature!" Enji roared. "You will not harm any of my subjects on this day! Crawl back to the pits you came out of and go back to festering!"

"Huh... that's so rude..." Dabi was dramatic as he stepped towards the King, head tilting as a manic grin graced his lips.

"That's certainly no way to talk to your **_firstborn son!_** "


	16. Bitter Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellfire Prince enters a fight against the King.
> 
> Hawks finds out more of the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no good at fight scenes so these bits will be pretty minor aha.

"That's certainly no way to talk to your **_firstborn son!_** "

The crowds whispered amongst themselves, confusion and disbelief clear as they spoke.

Natsuo stared at the Hellfire Prince, eyes fixed on the cursed man.

"Touya-nii...? You can't be him, he's dead!" He clenched his fists, eyes wide as Fuyumi and Shoto tried to hold him back.

"Of course, he's lying, Natsuo," Enji snapped, glancing to his son as he glared, flames erupting from his fists. "He is the one who caused the Blight and killed my firstborn son..."

Dabi started laughing loudly, blue flames flickering around him before he used magic to briefly show his original form- a tall young man, barely in his mid-twenties, with white hair and glowing turquoise eyes.

"Do you recognise me now? I can't believe my own family would deny me..."

Hawks was silent, eyes wide as he stared at his beloved.

Touya... was alive? 

If he hadn't been figuring out the truth, he would have joined the Todoroki's in their disbelief, but... Dabi knew that Rei had been held prisoner, had known his true name and had treated him kindly despite his reputation...

Maybe he knew it all along, deep down.

It had been rather easy to fall in love with the Hellfire Prince, once he spent time with him.

One of Hawks' hand fell over his stomach without thought, the other covering his mouth.

"Touya..."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, pretty bird~" Dabi looked at the harpy with a sad, gentle smile.

As the Hellfire Prince looked to where Hawks' hand had fallen, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Kei... are you...?"

Enji glared down at the harpy stood beside him, eyes narrowed as he saw how Hawks held his abdomen. He'd not noticed it before because of how loose the robes of Hawks' wedding gown were, but now he had a realisation.

"You little whore!" He grabbed Hawks by the front of his outfit, dragging him closer as he burnt away the top half of the gown.

Hawks struggled and gasped, the rounding of his stomach on view before the gathered people.

Dabi didn't like how Enji had grabbed his mate, charging forwards as he took his more monstrous form, jaws snapping at the man.

Enji tossed Hawks aside without care, leaving the harpy stunned. Fuyumi rushed to him to check him over, holding him close.

Rumi was quick to rush to the Princess and Hawks, realising the complicated situation and wanting to protect them.

"We should probably get Hawks to safety," The Rabbit Knight murmured as Fuyumi helped Hawks stand up.

To make things quicker, Rumi simply lifted the pregnant harpy up with one hand, offering her other to hold Fuyumi's hand as they fled from the scene

Flames of blue and orange flashed through the halls, snarls and yelling echoing as the King and the Hellfire Prince fought fiercely with their weapons and flames.

Natsuo and Shoto moved to help other Knights escort the remaining guests to safety, using ice to try and shield the guests from the flames and debris that would come from the two clashing men.

Once everyone was out, Shoto and Natsuo looked to each other, conflicted as they watched the man they called father and their supposedly-not-dead older brother fighting.

Natsuo was shaking, wanting to fight, but Shoto stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"This is too much for either of us right now. And if the Hellfire Prince is here, his forces must be in the main palace..." The young Prince murmured. "Let's go and help elsewhere..."

Reluctantly, Natsuo pulled his gaze away from the scene.

"Yeah. At least I'll get to punch someone at least..."

The two young men nodded to each other, before running off to the main part of the castle to fight the other invaders.

They would leave the two clashing fire-users to it.

* * *

The young harpy was panting heavily as he, Fuyumi and Rumi managed to find their way through the castle to a safe, quiet part.

Hawks had been placed back on the ground as they discovered the Hellfire Prince and the Deathmoth had both ordered their forces to attack the castle. He didn't seem to mind, doing his best to help Rumi cut down the enemy forces.

Even the usually-gentle Fuyumi was fighting, using her ice to restrain or incapacitate those who tried to attack them.

He'd also managed to scare off the main servants of the Hellfire Prince, stopping Rumi from kicking their asses before begging them to let him and his two friends find somewhere safe to hide.

Magne had noticed Hawks' state, convincing Jin and Toga to go and warn the others to let Hawks and his companions through without causing harm.

In the room, they could finally collapse in exhausted states.

Fuyumi was quick to fuss over Hawks and Rumi's injuries, using some healing techniques to soothe the bruises and cuts they sustained.

Rumi glanced to Hawks.

"Of course you had to be the one to bang the Hellfire Prince," She snorted softly, head tilted to the side.

"Heh... yeah. He's nice though, I swear... plus he's my dead childhood best friend and crush..." He shrugged, releasing a worried smile.

"Touya..." Fuyumi looked worried, before glancing to Hawks' stomach. "How are you doing? This stress is not good for you..."

"I'm fine, 'Yumi..." Hawks murmured. "The eggs are tough, don't worry..."

"I still can't believe Touya's alive..."

"I know. But... now I think about it... it makes sense," Hawks looked thoughtful. "After I was caught, he treated me with kindness, and in his gardens... his favourite flower. And he knew that the Queen was being held prisoner..."

"Wait, what? The King put his own wife in prison?!" Rumi looked shocked.

"Yeah... it surprised everyone..." Hawks sighed. "But she's okay, Queen Rei is safe and well..."

Fuyumi nodded.

"Thanks to you, Hawks," She smiled gently.

The three were silent, almost too exhausted to think or even speak. They moved closer to each other to rest, hopeful that they'd be able to avoid having to fight anymore.

However, they would not be so lucky.

Hawks jolted as the door to their safe room was knocked down, orange flames flickering as Endeavor stepped into the room.

"What the hell?! Where's Touya?" He shakily jumped to his feet, but was slammed against the wall, massive hand clamped around his neck.

As Fuyumi and Rumi jumped to defend him, he blasted flames at them, sending them stumbling back as Fuyumi raised an ice wall to protect, though it melted quickly.

"If you two interfere, I will kill you," Enji's voice was cold.

Hawks clawed at the hand around his neck, eyes wide and fangs bared as he tried to break free.

"You'd kill your own daughter... for what...?" He managed to growl out.

"She is a worthless child anyway, her and her brother. Only Shoto was worthy, until you all filled his head with nonsense..." Enji squeezed, making Hawks choke and gasp out. "But that's not important..."

Hawks could barely move, his eyes going blurry as he tried to keep awake.

"What did you do to Touya...?"

Enji just laughed, the sound harsh.

"That brat was always a weakling, even more so after he let the Blight merge with him and turn him into that monster. Hellfire Prince? More like a pathetic whelp... his death will remind my people that I am more powerful and will not be messed with.

"No... no!" Hawks kicked and clawed, screeching at the thought of his beloved being killed by Endeavor.

Touya... Dabi... his one and only soulmate, someone he would've loved forever. Someone who's children he wanted to bear willingly, to raise them and grow old together...

No, it couldn't be.

"Your own child... you're a monster!" Hawks cried out. "I don't want you! You would ruin me like you ruined the Queen, like you ruined everything you touch...!"

"Tch. Your words are childish, but it is you who ruined yourself already... I raised you with the hopes of making something great out of you..." Enji growled, tossing Hawks to the ground before grabbing one of his wings. "A rare breed of harpy, and one who was male? I hit the jackpot with you. Once your tail came through I was even more impressed... only "royal-blood" harpies have those rainbow plumes of yours..."

Hawks took a deep breath as he was dropped, going still as stone as his wing was grabbed. 

"What...? So you wanted me as some kinda trophy...?"

"Exactly, and maybe I could even create a phoenix using my blood mixed with yours... but you ruined yourself by bearing the young of a disgusting cursed beast..." Enji growled, hand setting ablaze as Hawks screamed, his feathers burning away.

"Father...! Please stop!" Fuyumi cried out, but Enji paid her no mind, his flames keeping her and Rumi away.

"Now, Hawks... this chance you will get only once. Once I get rid of that twisted offspring in your womb, I can implant my own seed and create the perfect child-"

Enji's words were cut short as he was blasted with blue flames. 

Dabi stood in the doorway, panting heavily as he leant on the frame. He'd cauterised the deep wounds in his side and chest, but he refused to let himself be downed by his injuries.

"Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."


	17. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi rescues Hawks from the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ignoring canon. Dabi will be a good big brother in this fic.

_"Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."_

Hawks gasped as he watched the man fall away from him, wings fluffed up.

"Touya...!" Fuyumi rushed to the man, standing in front of him. "You could've told us you weren't dead... do you know how much we cried for you?!"

"I'm... I am sorry, Fuyumi..." Dabi gave a weak grin. "I had to do what I must..."

The Princess just huffed, using her magic to heal his injuries enough for the Prince.

"We mourned you..."

"I know, 'Yumi..." Dabi sighed softly, before gently ruffling her hair. "You three need to get out of here before that man wakes up."

"Touya..."

"It'll be fine, I promise," Dabi smiled, gently ushering them out of the room. "We'll talk more another time..."

Rumi frowned slightly, but with Enji starting to get back up after being knocked down, she didn't want to risk Fuyumi's or Hawks' life.

"C'mon... we'll meet each other again once the fighting is done."

"I got Shigaraki to back off for now. We only attacked to stop the King..." Dabi stated.

Fuyumi looked nervous, but she nodded, leaving the room. Hawks glanced behind one more time.

"Please, be careful..." He whispered.

"Don't worry, little bird. I'll be fine~" Dabi grinned, his shoulders and arms set ablaze as he turned on Enji.

Hawks nodded, letting himself flee with the two ladies.

He pretended not to hear the whoosh of flames, or hear the screaming of the old King.

Sometimes, things had to be burnt away to make way for new life.

* * *

When Hawks, Rumi and Fuyumi reached the throne room, they were surprised to see Natsuo and Shoto talking to the old Queen.

Natsuo had been hugging her tightly, letting go as he saw the newcomers.

Fuyumi gasped, rushing to her mother as Rei reached out for her.

"It's really you..." She whispered, eyes wide as she hugged the older woman, trying to hide her tears. "Mama..."

"My sweet little girl... you've grown so much," Rei whispered as Fuyumi looked up to her, expression gentle. "I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"It's not your fault, mama. It's his..." Natsuo clenched his fists, before sighing. "Where's Da- Touya...? I saw him get stabbed..."

"It was a dangerous wound..." Shoto added quietly, concern clear in his tone.

Fuyumi shook her head, worry creasing her brow.

"I healed as much as I could with my magic... but he's fighting dad again..." She whispered. "Father... he... he wanted to hurt Hawks' babies..."

All eyes fell upon Hawks, who shifted nervously and hid behind Rumi.

"I'm fine..." The harpy whispered.

Rei smiled brightly. She didn't know, she hadn't been at the botched wedding.

"You're with child...?" She asked softly, and Hawks nodded.

"They're Touya's eggs," Hawks stated softly, and Rei looked more delighted, holding out her arms to him.

Hawks was more than eager to be hugged. He remembered Rei's kindness when he was a child, how she always treated him like another child anyway.

"I am so glad he was found... and that you've always loved him," Rei whispered before releasing him, hands gently cupping Hawks' soft cheeks. "All I've ever wanted... is for my babies to be happy."

The Todoroki children looked bashful, but Hawks just chuckled.

Rumi looked bashful for once, standing awkwardly to the side before Fuyumi beckoned her closer. The Rabbit Knight eagerly went to her girlfriend, who cuddled up to her.

Fuyumi's brothers looked shocked at the display of affection- usually their big sister was so shy! And the Rabbit Knight was known for being fierce.

"What?! You're with Lady Usagiyama?" Natsuo gasped.

Rei chuckled softly.

"You'll find someone one day, Natsuo~" She stated softly. "And you too, Shoto. Whoever it is, I just want you to be happy~"

Shoto and Natsuo blushed, being shy, causing Fuyumi and Rumi to chuckle and Hawks to give an amused chirp.

Throughout the night, the group remained in the safety of the throne room, with Shoto, Rumi and Natsuo chasing away any enemies who dared to try anything.

When dawn rose, everyone was so tired, almost falling asleep until the doors to the throne room were thrown open.

Natsuo and Rumi jumped to their feet instantly, ready to fight, but they were stopped as Hawks held out a ruby-feathered wing upon seeing who it was.

In the doorway stood an injured but triumphant Dabi, leaning on the Deathmoth whilst Spinner glared at the man who dared to be so casual with his moth husband.

"Touya..." Even with his changed, monstrous look, Rei recognised her firstborn son instantly, getting up from where she had sat to go towards him.

"Mama. I'm home..." Dabi managed a grin, but he was so exhausted as he let go of Shigaraki to limp forwards into her waiting embrace. The Prince gave a soft "oof" as all three of his siblings joined in on the embrace, blood trailing down his cheeks from his eyes.

It was a shock for his worried family, but he assured them that it was just that he couldn't cry because of his messed-up tear ducts.

"He's gone..." He whispered solemnly. "I'm... I had to do what I could to protect my family... both old and new..."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Shoto piped up.

"If the King is dead, then... you have to take the throne," He stated softly.

"Yeah..." Dabi nodded, releasing a soft sigh. As they let go of him, he straightened up to his full height. "But... I cannot take the throne, Shoto. The people wouldn't accept a kingslayer or the Hellfire Prince himself as a ruler, even if he was benevolent... So... I will pass the crown to Natsuo-"

"I don't want it! No way! They didn't even teach me to be King, and it's too much effort!" Natsuo shook his head. "Plus, I am not a fire mage, it'd be super weird..."

His siblings chuckled, but Natsuo was adamant on refusing the crown. 

"Natsuo..." Dabi looked at him.

"Give the crown to Fuyumi, or Sho. I won't take it..." 

"I think Shoto would be the next rightful heir if Touya or Natsuo doesn't want the crown..." Fuyumi stated.

Shoto just looked shocked.

"But I'm only sixteen... I am still a kid..." He responded softly.

Dabi just huffed softly, pointing a clawed hand at his youngest brother.

"You're gonna take the crown anyway, like it or not. Because this... is not my Kingdom, we all know it. I have to return to my domain in the wastelands..." He declared.

"Oh, we can advise you, Shoto... and mama is right here to be Regent until you come of age," Fuyumi nodded, looking thoughtful.

Rei nodded, smiling gently. 

"It's up to you, my sweet boy..." She responded softly. "But you're not alone in this."

Shoto sighed, but he looked up in determination.

"I will be a better King than father was, I want to rule with peace and kindness-" He released a surprised noise as Dabi patted his head.

"Good kid, I know you'll be a good King... and..." He nudged Shigaraki, who grumbled but looked at the Todoroki family.

"If you are willing, we can form an alliance, to try and bring some kinda peace to the domains of the wastelands and the Kingdom of Fire..." Shigaraki scratched his neck.

Shoto was even more shocked, but he nodded. Although he was young, it would be nice to not have to be constantly attacked by the demons and other beings that resided in the wasteland.

"We can start preparations as soon as we can," Dabi explained, and Shoto nodded at that.

"This is gonna be a lot of annoying paperwork..." Shigaraki grumbled, but he didn't want to lose the support of Dabi and his people.

"And... what of you, Touya? You're seriously gonna go back to the wastelands?" Natsuo looked to his older brother with a frown.

"I gotta. My people need me," Dabi nodded, smiling gently. "But with this treaty, we can always drop by for a visit, right?"

Fuyumi and Rei smiled brightly and that, and Natsuo gave a grudging nod.

"Sure, sure..." He responded.

Dabi grinned, relief and joy flooding his scarred features. He never thought he'd actually reconnect with his family, but he had his beloved bird to thank for that. He turned to his tired harpy, who'd been observing from his perch on one of the empty thrones.

"And I get to bring my beloved home~" Dabi scooped up Hawks, kissing him sweetly.

Hawks kissed back eagerly with a soft chirp, pulling away to stare into gorgeous turquoise eyes.

"I love you, Keigo... my love, my one and only. You were so brave, so good and you are free now~" Dabi purred, nuzzling Hawks and sighing happily, setting Hawks back on the ground. He kept one hand over Hawks' rounded stomach. "I'm so glad that I found you, that our love persisted after all of this heartache and after all these years..."

"I love you too, Touya," Hawks leant against him with a low coo. "And I wanna stay by your side, I choose to be with my love, wherever he may go~"

Everyone gathered made various "aww" sounds and cooed, except for Shigaraki who made a gagging noise at the sappy nonsense.

But Dabi and Hawks didn't care, lost in their moment of happiness.

* * *

A few months after the "wedding day" that was crashed, the halls of the Hellfire Prince would echo with screaming.

"Ow..." Dabi winced as he felt his hand crushed in the stress grip of his harpy husband. 

The two had decided to have a small ceremony with family and a couple of friends, but it was perfect for Keigo and Touya. Everyone had been supportive and Hawks finally got himself a happy ending, one where he was free and loved.

But now, Hawks was in labour.

Eggs were surprisingly hard to push out when the pain and panic had set in, as the two expectant parents were quick to find out.

Contractions had been intense and Hawks had screamed until his voice gave out as his body worked on birthing, instincts telling him what to do despite the pain.

Eventually, he was rewarded as the large, speckled egg slipped out of his body onto the pile of blankets and towels.

"There's one, my love..." Dabi encouraged and soothed Hawks, wiping the sweat from his face and giving him soft kisses. His hand was in so much pain, but for Hawks he could endure. He would make sure Hawks knew he was there and would not leave him.

After many more hours, the second and then the final egg were pushed out, the exhausted Hawks collapsing back onto the bed, panting heavily as he slowly let go of Dabi's hand.

Once the eggs were wrapped up warm, Dabi embraced Hawks, kissing his cheek and holding him.

He'd sent for one of his servants to bring food and water to his exhausted love.

"I'm so proud of you, love~" Dabi ran his fingers through Hawks' damp hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "We'll have three beautiful babies, strong babies. I can sense their inner fire~"

Hawks smiled weakly, enjoying the gentle touches and kisses, and how gentle Dabi's voice was.

"Rest now, Hawks. I'm so proud of you."

The harpy chirped affectionately, eyes falling upon his eggs. They would hatch within a month, and then he'd get to hold his and Touya's babies!

After living and being raised for a selfish man's purpose, he'd finally found his freedom in the arms of the Hellfire Prince and he couldn't be happier.

Hawks knew that he and his babies would be cared for by Touya, for the rest of their days.

The man was cursed, he could never get rid of the scars of his past, but he was able to look to the future with Hawks. And he loved his family so damn much.

This had begun as Hawks being held captive, but it all had turned out so wonderfully in the end.

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Sorry if the ending seemed rushed and stuff, I really struggled keeping inspiration with this fic.
> 
> I am happy enough with this ending honestly.
> 
> Thanks for reading, for the kudos and comments and bookmarks!
> 
> I probs won't start anything new until March because I'm a busy bird but I will try my best~


End file.
